<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(S4) Walking Dead Remake (You choose the path) by TheRedSlasher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819073">(S4) Walking Dead Remake (You choose the path)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedSlasher/pseuds/TheRedSlasher'>TheRedSlasher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead Choice Driven Remakes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Custom Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedSlasher/pseuds/TheRedSlasher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up of the Season 3 remake's ending. Aaron, a Scottish 18 year old who lived in Richmond for a long time before being forced out of his home has been on the road with the 17 year old Clementine for 4 years since the incident. Aaron, Clementine and the 6 year old AJ are looking for a new place to call home and they all find a school that may be the perfect place to stay but protecting this new home along with the new people they meet inside it will mean sacrifice. For the 3 of them to survive, very tough and heart breaking decisions must be made. Things will very quickly take a tight turn when they find out that someone Clementine thought was dead a long time ago appeared to be still alive!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead Choice Driven Remakes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue (With Clementine and AJ)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 4 of the telltale series. Keep in mind that your choices from Season 3 will affect some of the outcomes in this Season.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Note before the story starts:</strong>
</p><p>The prologue has 3 different ways to begin based on your ending from Season 3. Down below is the different entry points of this season and how they are chosen.</p><p> </p><p>1:<strong> With Clementine and AJ</strong> - This starting point is obtained by getting max loyalty with Clementine in Season 3 and by accepting her offer in the final choice. Aaron will start Season 4 alongside Clementine and AJ on the road with an increased boost to his relationship with them both. Aaron will start on a negative note with The Delta though and on a neutral note with the Ericson's kids.</p><p> </p><p>2: <strong>Alone in the woods</strong> - This starting point is obtained by either not having max loyalty with Clementine in Season 3 or by choosing to reject Clementine's offer after having max loyalty with her. How Aaron's relationship with Clementine starts off in this route depends on how his relationship with her in Season 3 ended. Aaron will start on a neutral note with both The Delta and the Ericson's kids.</p><p> </p><p>3: <strong>With The Delta</strong> - This starting point is obtained by betraying Clementine and the gang in Season 3 by staying loyal to Aaron's brother Bryan. Aaron's relationship with Clementine and AJ will start off very negatively and it will be very violent. Aaron will start off on a negative note with the Ericson's kids and on a positive note with The Delta.</p><p> </p><p>Based on the Season 3 ending you all got, starting point 1 has been chosen for this story. If you would like to see the story from the other perspectives too then let me know and I can make an alternate timeline in a different work. With all that said, let's begin the story!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Chapter 1</strong>: Prologue (With Clementine and AJ)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Along the forest trail, Clementine, AJ and Aaron are all travelling by car to hopefully find a good pit stop for supplies. While Clementine is driving, everyone has a small chat amongst themselves.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "What you doing there goofball?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AJ is playing with his revolver and keeps spinning the chamber of it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Pretending we got bullets."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Well stop. It's getting on my nerves."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Come on Clem. Give the kid a break. He's just bored. Fuck, I am too."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed. Hungry too, that's all. I don't mean to act like an ass."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "It's alright. We have those days. Being this hungry can make anyone crazy."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "You don't have to tell me that twice. Check the bag there for food. All we got but you and AJ can have it. We'll find something soon."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "That's all AJ right there. Kid needs to keep his energy up more than we do. I can go for a bit longer hungry. It's fine."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "You sure?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Of course little man. We're here to look out for you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "I don't like goofball. It makes me look like I'm a little helpless kid. It's Alvin Junior."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AJ eats the snacks given to him. Everyone finally arrives at a pit stop for food. Clementine has parked everyone outside of an abandoned train station in hopes of finding food.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "This is our stop. Let's find some food."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I'm right behind you Clem. I got your back."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "As do I with you. We got each other's backs. AJ, stay close to us. Keep your knife and gun close too."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They approach the station door. Aaron tries to open it but it's locked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Locked. Figures."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "It's a good thing we carry these things around in our car trunk." <strong>She says while slightly smiling</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine gives Aaron a crowbar that he uses to pry open the door so that they can enter the station. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "AJ, what do we do when we enter a new place? Come on now, you remember. We..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Find a way out."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "That's right."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Everyone enters the station and they come across an undead couple that are both tied up together. Clementine reads a suicide note they left along with looking at the poison on the floor that they took.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Monsters. All tied up."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Fuck me. It looks like they gave up. There's a suicide note and poison on the floor in front of them. The note says 'Leave us alone, this is what we wanted.'" </p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Damn. I've definitely seen this happen before. It's not pretty. Can't blame them though. This world holds so much unspeakable shit around every turn and I guess a lot of folk just can't cope with it anymore. It looks like these 2 had a good thing going as well. Hopefully they have food in that security room back there. I bet this key opens it."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "We can't reach it though. Not without killing them at least."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "We should kill the monsters. They're not people."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Maybe not, but as people, they did ask to be left alone."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "So what do you think is best?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I say we should kill them. There's nothing after we die and I'm sure they won't care that we're taking their stuff. Let's be real here."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "I guess you're right. Would still be nice to think there's something after we die but you're probably right. It's just me fantasising shit that was never meant to be yet again."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Hey Clem, don't be so harsh on yourself. These fantasies you have and the way you see things is what makes you a good person. Don't you ever forget that."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine hugs Aaron. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Thanks. I appreciate that. You're kind and that's why you've been with me for the past 4 years. God knows how I'd be without you on my side."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron kills the undead couple to get the key to unlock the door to the security room. The security room is where the couple slept and they find cans of spoiled food.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Dammit. Spoiled. These are long gone."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Fuck!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Hey! Watch the swears!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "I meant shoot."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AJ picks up a few bullets for his gun.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Just a few."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "You remember what to do with your gun right? Come on now. You remember. You..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Never hesitate."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "That's right."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron moves a bed and finds a hidden trapdoor below it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "HEY! Check this out! I found a trapdoor under this bed. They must of been hiding something. Stand back, I'm gonna open it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron opens the trapdoor which reveals a hidden stash of perfectly fresh food. The trapdoor is rigged to a grenade pin that is pulled when it is opened. Aaron doesn't notice it straight away.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Dang! That's a lot of food."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Wow, we could eat for weeks with this much!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "No kidding!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron now notices the rigged grenade.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "SHIT! GET BACK! IT'S RIGGED!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron very quickly slams the trapdoor shut and they all dive away from it as the grenade explodes, creating a massive noise for the walkers outside and temporarily stunning the 3 of them.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron: </strong>"Aw, shit. Are you okay Clem? AJ?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Uh...we're fine. That noise will have attracted walkers. We have to bail now! Back to the car!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Everyone rushes outside to be greeted by a large group of walkers.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Shoot!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Fucking hell. There's a lot of them. We gotta push through them! Stay behind me, I got this!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron and Clementine both push through the walkers in their way to the car. AJ follows behind them. They make it to the car and the walkers very quickly surround it. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "START THE DAMN CAR CLEM!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I'M TRYING! Just keep them off of me!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The walkers start breaking through the windows but Aaron and AJ manage to hold them off long enough to allow Clementine to start the car.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "AJ, AARON! Buckle up!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clementine starts accelerating but a walker breaks into her window and grabs her face while she's driving, causing her to crash the car into a ditch, knocking everyone out! The car is upside down in a ditch. Aaron and Clementine briefly regain consciousness and they see AJ being dragged out of the car before they both pass out again from the pain. They wake up later that day both locked up in a room in an unknown place whilst lying on separate beds. Clementine's arm is taped to the bed whilst Aaron is freely lying on the bed. Clementine's head also has bandages on it. Her hat and bag is also missing. Aaron's bag is missing too.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron</strong>: "Where...the...fuck...are...we? Why is your arm taped to the bed?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "No clue. Where the hell is AJ?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Your guess is as good as mine's."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "That doesn't make me feel better you know."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Sorry. By the way, your head has a bandage on it as well as your hat and our stuff being god knows where."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Hurts a little. Maybe whoever took us here helped us?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Maybe. We gotta see what's going on first."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron tries to open the door but it's locked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Of course it's locked. There has to be a way to force it open. We can't just sit in here and do nothing. We don't even know what the hell is going on."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron searches a closet and finds a toolbox. He opens it and finds a small knife inside it. Clementine takes it and unlocks the door with it. They both head outside and search a corridor of what seems to be a school. As they plan on walking around the corner, they hear footsteps of someone coming their way and they hide from him. The see a small kid who checks on the room and he notices it's empty and he pulls out his knife since he's scared. Clementine and Aaron both reveal themselves and it makes the kid panic.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Just drop the knife."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The kids puts his hands up and then another person appears with a crossbow drawn on Clementine and Aaron.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "How about you do the same. Come on now, we're not gonna hurt you both. We have your boy, he's safe. Just drop the knife."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Clem, do what he says please. No use getting ourselves killed. He did ask nicely."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Uh...fine. I don't trust this one bit though!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine drops the knife.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Alright. Your turn."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Marlon puts away his crossbow. He approaches Clementine and Aaron.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "See? Just like I said, we're not gonna hurt you. The little guy is Tennessee. Tenn for short. He uh...doesn't talk much. He's the one who's been taking care of you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "What the hell is going on anyway? Why was I tied to a bed and locked up with my friend?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "You where in rough shape. We had to take precautions in case you...well...you know..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "It's fine. We get it. Right, Clementine?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Sure."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Well I'm Marlon. It's good to meet you both."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Aaron. And this is Clementine."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Are you both close or..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Yeah. We've been close friends for the past few years. Some would say we're a thing but in realty, we don't care too much about that. We focus on what's important which is our boy."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Then say no more. Come with me and I'll take you to him."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Sounds good."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Marlon and Tenn both take Aaron and Clementine outside to give them a tour.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Well allow me to make it formal. Welcome to Ericson's Boarding School for troubled youth! Based on how you, Aaron and your boy are like, I think you all fit that description."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "We never used to be like this you know. We all used to be really nice people."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "I'd imagine you where nice people. Things change though. Especially your boy. He's been a little terror since he arrived."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Excuse me?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Let's just say he hasn't been happy without any of you 2 around. At all."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "So who's in charge of this place? And is there any adults?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Nope. No adults. Just us kids. And I'm the leader. I know it's weird. A group of kids run by a kid but we do alright for ourselves."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Only kids? That's pretty cool."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "I would say so myself but I think I'm a little biased."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A bunch of the other kids all just stare at Clementine and Aaron. Willy, one of the kids, shouts on Marlon.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Willy:</strong> "YO MARLON! There's a few walkers outside the gate!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Ah, shit. I gotta take care of this. Knowing Willy, it's probably 2 grandma walkers and an angry squirrel. You both got bigger fish."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Where's AJ?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Ah, your boy. I think he's with Louis."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Louis?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "In the admin building. Just listen for the music, you'll find him."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Marlon runs off to help Willy. Aaron notices a blonde hair girl just staring at him and Clementine from a wall.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Who do you reckon she is?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Not a clue. Maybe if you're so curious, why don't you go talk to her? Maybe you'll find yourself a new lovebird hahaha!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I'm gonna stab you Clem, I swear! Your humour was always perfectly and poorly timed at the same time."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Should Aaron head inside with Clementine to check on AJ or should he go up to the girl staring at them and talk to her?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pick a choice:</strong>
</p><p>A: Go inside with Clementine to check on AJ</p><p>B: Talk to the girl who was looking at Aaron and Clementine</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will decide the outcome on my own terms.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest)</p><p>Clementine: 9 (They are close friends from Season 3 and they always have each other's back no matter what.)</p><p>AJ: 9 (A close friend of Clementine is also a close friend of AJ)</p><p>Marlon: 5 (Aaron barely knows Marlon but he seems cool to Aaron)</p><p>Tenn: 5 (Aaron and Clem had an awkward introduction to Tenn but they still have time to amend)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Making Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Most people chose option A from last chapter's choice. Aaron will ignore the girl for now and will go inside with Clementine to check on AJ.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 4 of the telltale series. Keep in mind that your choices from Season 3 will affect some of the outcomes in this Season.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 2</strong>: Making Friends </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron decides to ignore the girl for now and decides it's best to stick with Clementine so that they can check on AJ.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "You sure you don't wanna talk to her?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yup. Gotta check on AJ first. I can make friends with folk later."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Heh. Fair enough. Just saying that she's heavily staring us down though. I wonder what's on her mind."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Wanna talk to her later? We definitely can."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I suppose we gotta do that. Anyway, let's go find AJ."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Alright."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They head inside the admin building.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Hm. Follow the music. Check..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "It's coming from over here."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They head to the music room and they see a ginger haired girl coming out of the room in a rage.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "Ow! You little motherfucker!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "The hell?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "About time you both woke up! Your boy bit me!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "He bit you? Doesn't sound like something he'd do."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "You have the nerve to not believe me? Screw you!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ruby walks off in a small rage. Clementine and Aaron both walk in on AJ and Louis. Louis is playing a song on the piano while AJ is listening in.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Oh hey there. It's you 2. I looked after your kid."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "We appreciate that."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "No problem. Well not no problem. He was a bit of a handful. I got off light compared to Ruby though."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "She snuck up on me!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Oh...right. AJ has a thing about that. He doesn't like people coming up behind him."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis</strong>: "Oh. Well noted."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Don't ever do it."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Loud and clear little man."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "AJ, can you not do anymore biting though? I know she scared you but no more bites."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Okay, I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Well hi there. I'm Louis."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Clementine. And this is my friend Aaron."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Oh, we left your bags in here somewhere."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "We got it, thanks."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron and Clementine both reclaim their bags. Clementine puts her hat back on and gives AJ his gun back. This scares Louis.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Uhm...double uhm. Does he know what that is? Dude! That can't be a good idea!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "He's earned our trust with it."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "He's a tot!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "A tot who can shoot!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Damn right!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Uh...fine. You guys do your thing I guess."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "You don't know any other songs?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Well there is one. But you're armed and he's with you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Just let me hear it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Louis starts singing a song about Clementine. The main words in the song are 'Oh my darling Clementine!'</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Ohhh..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine doesn't say anything. She listens to Louis' song. Louis finally finishes his song.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Did you like it?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I ain't got words for that my dude. What about you Clem?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "It was quite...cute. I liked it. Quite charming."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I can't argue with that. It was a good song."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Heh. Thanks! Wanna give the piano a try AJ?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "It's okay AJ. You can do it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Louis helps AJ try out the piano keys. After they finish playing, Marlon comes in.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "So we have a problem. I know you're just new and all, but we could use your help."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "What do you need help with?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon</strong>: "We have a hunting party out there. They haven't came back yet. They need help getting back. We could use some help knocking down some heads if you catch my drift."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Uh sure. We'll tag along."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Awesome! You get out here too Louis! Get your ass in gear!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine, Aaron and AJ all head outside with Marlon and they head to the front gate to join some of the other kids.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "So our friends are out there trying to get back. Take this, you're gonna need to put it to use."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Marlon gives Clementine and Aaron their weapons back.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "There's been a lot of walkers out there recently."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "I wonder why. It's not like there was a car crash or maybe an explosion..." <strong>She says in a moody tone</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon</strong>: "Vi..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Listen, we haven't met but we're sorry about that. We didn't mean to cause any of this. I'm sorry if we caused you guys any trouble."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet just looks at him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Hello Aaron, hello Clementine, I'm Violet. Nice to meet you..." <strong>He says to them to show Violet a more polite way to talk to them</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet</strong>: "What he said."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Alright. Let's move out. Keep an eye out and be be careful."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Marlon and Violet both move out. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Don't worry about her guys. Violet will grow on you both. I promise! Oh, you're wondering what this is? It's a chair leg. I call it Chairles."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron and Clementine both laugh. Everyone heads out now to help the hunting group come back. Louis shows Clementine and Aaron some of the traps he set up. AJ is left behind at the school.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Hey check this out! Over here! Follow me!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Louis draws a walker's attention so it walks into his trap that he sets off.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Wow! That's pretty cool!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "That's how you school a walker!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Awesome!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Keep an eye out in the area for these traps. You can use these to take care of these asshats! They're all marked so you can't miss them!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine and Aaron takes out the walkers and the hunting group makes it back safely thanks to their help.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Nice! They made it back. We gotta help them. They won't be able to hold them off."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Come on! We'll meet them halfway!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet is seen walking alongside Aaron and Clementine. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "You know you're both not half bad considering the circumstances and all."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Thanks."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Yeah, thanks."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet</strong>: "Come on! Let's deal with the rest of these guys. We don't want to lead them back to the school."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine and Aaron help take out the rest of the walkers. After Clementine gets into a struggle with a walker after saving Aasim from it, Marlon's dog comes out and mauls the walker. This scares Clementine and she backs away from the dog since she has had a bad experience with a dog before.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I've had a bad experience with a dog once."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Don't worry, Rosie is as cuddly as they come. Except when she's mauling walkers that is. Don't worry, she won't bite you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Okay. Sorry if I overreacted."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Come on. Let's head back. Thanks for the help Clem. And you too Aaron."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Everyone makes it back to the school. Once they head inside, Marlon accidently spooks AJ by coming up behind him and AJ punches him in his gut.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "AJ! What the fuck?! You can't do that!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AJ runs off.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Damn. That hurts..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Yeah...he has a thing about people coming up behind him."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "A painful thing. Listen, he can't just go punching people in the...well and expect people to sit with him at the same table."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I'll talk to him. Aaron, why don't you go around and...make friends."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Uh...sure. Who should I talk to Marlon?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "You want my advice? Maybe talk to Violet and Tenn perhaps. They look like they need a little company. Join me and Brody if you want, we'll just be chilling by the front steps."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron talks to Marlon and Brody for a bit.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Listen, I'm sorry about AJ. Clementine will be setting him right."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon</strong>: "Don't sweat it man. Shit happens. As long as your friend gets through to him, we're all good. Can't just go punching people. You know?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yeah man. I totally understand."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon</strong>: "Anyway, how'd you meet Clem? You seem like you've been friends for a long time. Are you sure you're not something more? You did say before that you focus too much on what's important to care about what you 2 both are to each other. If you get out of that zone, I promise you'd feel a lot better."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "We're just friends Marlon and I don't see us as much more. We used to be a bit more than friends but we laid off. It's for the best so we don't get carried away."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Understandable. Eventually, you gotta open up to her though. You can't hide your feelings forever."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I can and I plan on keeping those thoughts to myself. The love life ain't much my thing Marlon."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brody:</strong> "I like your style. Just how I see things. Love will just get in the way. It doesn't mean you shouldn't love but I'm talking about girlfriends, boyfriends and shit. Best to focus on the important stuff first. I respect your way of seeing things."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Thanks. Who might you be anyway?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brody:</strong> "I'm Brody. I'm good friends with Marlon. It's a pleasure to meet you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron looks over at Violet who's standing with Tenn at the graveyard. He sees her talking to AJ and Clementine. They seem to get along quite well. Clementine and AJ both pay respects to the people that Violet is mourning.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Well look at that."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brody:</strong> "Yeah. Violet actually getting along with someone. Your boy seems to get along well with Tenn as well. Violet is an interesting one. Me and her, we don't get along too well and she's very distant from everyone. But as soon as you and your friend showed up with the kid, she's changed. I just haven't seen her warm up to people like yourselves in a long time. She especially seems interested in your friend."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yeah. She does. Violet seems cool. I respect her."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brody:</strong> "Don't know if I should tell you but Violet is lesbian."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Ohhh, I see what you're saying."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brody:</strong> "Yeah. I think you know what I'm trying to say."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Well I guess we'll see how that goes. I see Clem as only a friend anyway so if they open up to each other, I hope it goes well for them."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brody:</strong> "Yeah, me too. Vi could use someone that cares for her. It sure would cheer her up."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "No kidding. She does seem quite intense when I met her."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Louis shouts over.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis</strong>: "STEW IS READY!. Come and get it!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Everyone has dinner. When everyone finishes dinner, Louis pulls out a pack of cards. He's ready to play a game.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Violet! Get over here! It's time."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brody:</strong> "Oh god. Goodnight."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "You wanna join us? We're doing a game."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Sure. I'm in. What about you Aaron? Wanna join in? If not, you can head to bed. You look exhausted."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Should Aaron join in with the card game or should he head to bed? Aaron is exhausted by the way and needs some rest if he wants to wake up with a lot of energy.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pick a choice:</strong>
</p><p>A: Join in with the card game</p><p>B: Head to bed early</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will decide the outcome on my own terms.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest)</p><p>Clementine: 9 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>Louis: 5 (Aaron likes his charm and humour)</p><p>AJ: 9 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>Marlon: 7 <strong>(+2)</strong> (Marlon is impressed by Aaron's competence)</p><p>Brody: 6 (She likes how Aaron sees things. They've had a good introduction)</p><p>Violet: 5 (Violet had an edgy start with Aaron and Clementine but she seems interested in them. Clementine in particular)</p><p> </p><p>Results of the previous choice (Marked in bold)</p><p><strong>A: Aaron checked on AJ with Clementine and got to know Louis.</strong><br/>B: Aaron approached and spoke to Violet and got to know her. Violet didn't get moody towards Aaron and Clementine before the rescue mission.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Making Friends (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Most people chose option A from last chapter's choice. Aaron will join in with the card game.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 4 of the telltale series. Keep in mind that your choices from Season 3 will affect some of the outcomes in this Season.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 3:</strong> Making Friends (Part 2)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron has decided to join in with the card game. He will be missing out on important sleep but this will help him get to know some of the other kids better. Aaron sits down with Clementine, Violet, Louis and Marlon. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "Good to have you with us. So what are we playing then?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "War. The only game there is."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "How do you play?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Everyone gets a stack of cards, we all flip a card over. Highest card wins."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "And the winner gets to ask Clem and Aaron a question."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "What if me or Clem wins?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Then you get to ask us a question or even ask each other a question. It's only fair."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Round 1, Violet draws the highest card.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Hell yeah! I win. So Clem, I have something for you. Where are AJ's parents? What happened to them?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "They didn't make it. They where nice people as well." <strong>She says very sadly </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "It makes sense. He's a nice kid."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Round 2, Aaron draws the highest card.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Hey. I win."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "So what do you want to know?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "So...Louis? You ever had a crush on anyone? And who?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Oh. Straight to the point. I like your style. Anyway, I used to like Sophie. Until she got taken away of course. Good times man. Good times."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet looks upset.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Shit. I'm sorry Vi. Probably best not to mention them. Losses and all."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "It's alright. Just losing both of them still gets to me."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Round 3, Clementine draws the highest card.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Nice, I win."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "What you looking to hear from us?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "What's up with Marlon's haircut?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Oh...boy."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet</strong>: "She probably means it looks like a dead cat. Probably smells like one too."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "I look cool."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Whatever you say."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "I say I look cool..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Round 4, Louis draws the highest card.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "OH YEAH! So Clem. Ever...ever had a boyfriend?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Oh my god..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Aw for fuck sake hahaha!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "What? Perfectly valid question!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "There is one person."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis</strong>: "Does that person happen to be sitting at this table with us right now?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Louis...shut it. It was nothing. We liked each other and we gave it a shot okay?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Then what?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Nothing. We laid off and only treat each other like friends now. We just decided that we don't need to be in a love relationship. Right Aaron?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yup. In the heat of the moment, we used to be more than friends. We're just friends now though since AJ is our priority."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Indeed he is. We can totally get back together again if we wanted to but that'll take a good reason. That the answer you wanted Louis?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Did you ever kiss?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "For fuck sake Louis, can we not have this discussion?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "What's wrong? You jealous Vi?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Violet groans at Louis since he's annoying her. Aaron sees that Violet is frustrated by this and he decides it's best to lie and say that him and Clementine have never kissed. Obviously they have back before they left Richmond a few years ago but he lies so that Violet doesn't get jealous or more annoyed at Louis.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "No. We've never kissed. Never came across our mind."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron looks at Clementine and gives her a subtle nod to say not to call him out for lying. Clementine sees why Aaron is lying and decides to go along with the lie. She doesn't say anything.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Wow. Well that's boring."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Louis just shut up already. Jeez."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Round 5, Marlon draws the highest card.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Nice. I win. Clem, you can't of been alone and only just with Aaron this whole time. Who used to take care of you? Same with you Aaron."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "The first person who taught me about survival was Lee."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "What's the most important thing he taught you?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "How to shoot a gun."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Useful stuff. What about you, lover boy? I'm just kidding by the way."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "My step dad James. Me and my brother called him Doc though. He was military experienced and he taught us all the essentials of survival."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "And I suppose these 2 people didn't make it?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Nope."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Round 6, Violet draws the highest card.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Victory Violet! So here's a question I like to ask when I'm in groups. Out of us 5 Clementine, who do you think will die first?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "What the fuck..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Hm. I think Louis."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yup. Definitely."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Definitely."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Definitely."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis</strong>: "Definitely."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Everyone looks at Louis.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "What? I would have said the same."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Round 7, Louis draws the highest card.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "I am the greatest card player of all time."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet</strong>: "Just ask your damn question!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Ever...never mind."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Just ask."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "It's not a fun question."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Ask!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Ever had to kill someone you love? I'm asking you too Aaron."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Lee. His name was Lee. It was when it all started. We searched a whole city for my parents and then I got kidnapped. Lee searched long and far for me and he got bit. When we finally reunited, I had to...well...you know..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine starts crying.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I'm sorry to hear that Clem. It breaks me every time I listen to that story."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Damn. I can see why. That must of been a shit day."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Worst day of my life."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "If you wanna hear my answer now then I'll tell you about my brother. It's not as sad as Clem losing Lee but it's still worth bringing up."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Sure. Let's hear it."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "So after we lost our step dad when he was bit and had to be put down, me and my brother lived on our own for a few years. We came across a community in New Richmond. We believed that the people there where nice people but it turned out to be a lie. They raided communities and other settlements. I tried to kill one of the victim communities believing that my people where in the right. The victims stopped me and spared me. It was then I knew they where good and I took their side. My brother unfortunately didn't turn a new leaf and kept believing in the lies we where told. Eventually he took a step too far and I had to make the hard call to put him down. He may be my family but he can't get away with betrayal. I have very high standards morally. I hope you all understand what I've told you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Wow. And I thought we had it hard. I guess life on the move constantly can do that to people. I'm sorry to hear that."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "It's fine. He had it coming. Clementine is the one you should worry about. Her friend Lee was an amazing guy so she said and it makes her cry every time she thinks about him."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Yeah...I can tell."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I think I'm done playing for tonight."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Yeah. It's probably for the best."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Don't look at me like that. She told me to ask!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine and AJ head to the dorms for the night. Marlon shows them the way. Aaron stays behind since Violet nodded at him to indicate she wants to talk to him alone.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Hey Aaron. I need to talk to you alone about Clem. If you don't mind."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I'm a little exhausted but sure. What's up?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "I don't know if you know but you're the only one I can talk to about this. I know I can trust you since you're close with Clem."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "So...what's wrong then?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "You see, there was 2 girls we lost last year. They're called Sophie and Minerva. They're both twins and they are Tenn's sisters. Last year, they went on a mission and they never came back. Brody and Marlon told us they got killed by walkers and that was that. I was meant to be with them that day but I left Brody to go with them. Anyway, that's not the point. I was good friends with the twins. Sophie was awesome and Minerva...we where close. She was good at singing. Not like Louis though, she actually had talent."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Okay? So what are you trying to say?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Isn't it obvious? I like Clem. Like I mean I really like her. She's just that person that I think I really wanna get to know, you know?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Oh. I see. She's something alright. Brody did tell me you're...well... you know."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "She told you I'm into girls?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "More or less."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Hm. Okay. What should I say to Clem though without making shit awkward. I'm asking you because you both have been together before."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Just get to know her. Show interest in the stuff she's doing and most importantly, show great care for AJ. She thinks the world of him. That boy is a light in this dark world. If anything was to happen to Clem, me or AJ, you have to be there for us. If Clem sees that you're here for us all then she will trust you. I'm not sure if Clem is into other girls by the way but I guess we'll find out. Good luck my friend. Talk to me if you need help. I am close to Clem and can get through to her very easily."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Thanks. I'm usually not so open to guys but I have the feeling I can trust you. Just please don't make me regret it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron shakes Violet's hand.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I promise you that I'm good."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "I believe you. Anyway, I'm heading upstairs to grab crayons for Tenn."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Wait. Those are in the same room Marlon has me and Clem set up in."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Oh really?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yeah. I have an idea then. You should go up and act like you didn't know she was in there. Use that to get to know Clem. I can sit outside and wait until you're done."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "You'd wait outside just for me?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yeah. Now's a good chance to get some alone time with her."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet</strong>: "Well thanks. I appreciate that. Let's go check on Clem then."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet and Aaron both head upstairs to Clem's dorm. Aaron waits outside for Violet to finish talking to Clem alone. Violet comes outside and leaves when she's done. Violet smiles at Aaron to say thanks before leaving. Aaron enters the dorm room.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Oh hey Aaron. I'm guessing you're heading to sleep?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yeah. I'm exhausted. I should of went to sleep earlier but I joined in with that card game."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "There's only 2 beds. Where do you wanna sleep?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I'm sleeping on this one. You and AJ can take that one."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Okay. Goodnight."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Goodnight."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron heads to sleep, drowning out any of the noise around him. Clementine and AJ have their own chats before heading to sleep too. Next morning, Aaron wakes up very late since he slept in. Aaron slept in because he didn't get enough sleep and when he wakes up, Clementine and AJ are gone. They have went out to go fishing with Violet and Brody. Aaron walks outside to talk to Marlon.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron</strong>: "Where's Clem and AJ?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "They went out to do some spear fishing with Violet and Brody. I would of liked you to go out with Louis and Aasim to do rabbit hunting but you slept in."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I'm sorry but I was exhausted. Staying up for that card game might have not been the best idea."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "It's fine man. At least you're well rested for today. So there's that. Since you're still here with us, can you help me out with some shit today while we wait for the hunting parties to come back?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Sure."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron helps out Marlon for the day. Later that night, Clementine, Violet, Louis and AJ all return back late. They all look panicked.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Clem? You guys are back late. What happened?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "We found food. A lot of it! Show them Louis."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Louis shows them all the food.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mitch:</strong> "Wow. That's a lot of food!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Observant as ever Mitch."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Willy:</strong> "You're our saviour Clem!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "It was a team effort. Violet and Louis helped too."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "But Louis and Violet have never brought back this much before."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Neither have you!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brody:</strong> "Where did you guys find this?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "It was at the old train station. Clem showed us."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brody:</strong> "The train station? That's outside the safe zone!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "We would of had more food if we didn't run into the creep who fucked up our rabbit traps."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brody:</strong> "Creep? What creep."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Clem saw him. He was the one smoking those nasty ass bible cigarettes."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "His voice was deep. He had weird coloured eyes. He claimed to have been alone but he threatened us so I shoved him into a pack of walkers and they took a chunk out of him."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "It was awesome!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brody:</strong> "You attacked him?! What the fuck! You know if he survived, he's coming back for revenge! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "He was gonna shoot us over food! I made the right call!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brody:</strong> "Bullshit!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Marlon walks over.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brody:</strong> "She took them outside the safe zone! They saw someone! You know what that means!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "ENOUGH! It just means there's probably another hungry guy out there. You are overreacting."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brody:</strong> "You can't be serious!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Come on. Let's go somewhere and talk about this..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Brody pushes Marlon and he falls over. She then gets in Clementine's face.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Brody:</strong> "IF ANYTHING HAPPENS, I'M HOLDING YOU RESPONSIBLE!" <strong>She says to Clementine</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Brody marches off in a rage.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Clem I know I asked you for help. I did but...fuck..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I'm sorry I broke the rules but it was worth the risk."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "I get it. Anyway, thanks for the haul Clem. You guys should go enjoy it, you've earned it. I need to talk to Brody. Try to get some sleep guys."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Marlon leaves.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Don't worry about Brody. She's just panicked by anything that happens outside of the safe zone. Trauma from last year I suppose. She'll be alright eventually."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "Anyway, we should make sure this a one time thing. We should take Rosie out in the morning to see if she catches a scent. Just in case."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "You guys sort your shit out, I'm heading to bed. Don't take too long Clem. I'll catch you in a bit."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron heads to bed. Later that night, he is woke up by Violet.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "AARON! WAKE UP! I think I heard something."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Uhh...what the fuck? What's going on? Where's Clem?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "No idea. AJ can't find her either. I got woke up by some loud screaming and I noticed that Clem is not here."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Shit! Say no more! I'm with you! Where do we look?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "I guess we check the yard. I hope you have your rain attire on."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Come on AJ. Stay close to me. Might want to take your gun."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "I got it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They head outside into the yard. The other kids are all grouped up outside. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "So you guys heard it too?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "You're goddamn right we did."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Marlon appears. He has blood on his face.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Marlon? What are you doing out here? Why do you have blood on your face?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AJ draws his gun on Marlon without saying a word.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon</strong>: "What the fuck!? GET THIS PSYCHO AWAY FROM ME!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "WHERE'S CLEMENTINE!?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "She's...I locked her in the basement! She murdered Brody!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine marches out with a flashlight in her hand. She throws it on the ground and confronts Marlon. She has blood on her hands.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "THAT'S BULLSHIT MARLON! YOU KILLED BRODY! YOU HIT HER SO HARD THAT HER HEAD SPLIT OPEN!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Woah! Calm the fuck down everyone! Clementine, explain what you saw. We're gonna solve this like adults okay? Now start talking Clementine."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I just told you what happened! MARLON FUCKING KILLED BRODY! Why can't you just listen to me!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "LOOK AT HER HANDS! She's covered in Brody's blood!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Fuck! Clem...what the hell did you do?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Am I really seeing this? Fuck..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "No! It's not what it looks like! Let me explain!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Marlon grabs the gun from AJ and points it at Clementine!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "MARLON! WHAT THE FUCK MAN! Put it away man! This is not how adults do things!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "No! I'm proving a fucking point. We fed her, you and AJ when we could of just left all of you! Then when we bring you in, guns are drawn and there's murder! Well fuck you all! I may not have a problem with you Aaron but Clementine and AJ are fucking lunatics! SO FUCK THEM!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "HE WON'T SHOOT US BECAUSE HE NEEDS US ALIVE!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Wait! What do you mean? I'm actually so lost on who to believe."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "So Marlon? What are you gonna do if your raider friends come knocking and we're dead?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "The FUCK?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "SHUT THE FUCK UP CLEMENTINE!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "LET HER TALK!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Marlon is making a deal with a group of raiders! He needs us alive since he's willing to give away me and AJ in exchange for safety! The same thing he done last year with Sophie and Minnie!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "WHAT?! I thought they died!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Coincidence isn't it? That as soon as Johnny come lately and her little fucking lunatic kid shows up, shit goes down. Aaron is innocent in this but Clem and that fucking kid are trouble! So who are you gonna believe huh? You gonna believe those fucking lunatics or me, your friend!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "What happened is Brody told me the truth about Marlon giving away the twins to those raiders. She was scared to admit the truth because Marlon would hurt her. As soon as she told me, that's when Marlon killed her!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "So then? What's it gonna be? You gonna believe this bitch or are you gonna believe me!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine looks at Violet and Aaron for backup in this argument.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Aaron come on! You know I'm telling the truth. And Violet. You have to believe me!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "The thing is Violet, you don't believe her! You met her like 2 days ago!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "I'm sorry Clem. I don't really know you too well. Not really."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "For fuck sake. AARON! LISTEN TO ME! PLEASE! HAVE MY BACK ON THIS! I'M BEGGING YOU! You know I'm right! Tell everyone that I'm right!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron knows Clementine is telling the truth. Should he stand up for Clementine on his own or should he convince another person to back her up too?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pick a choice:</strong>
</p><p>A: Stand up for Clementine without help from anyone else</p><p>B: Convince Violet to stand up for Clementine</p><p>C: Convince Louis to stand up for Clementine</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will decide the outcome on my own terms.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest)</p><p>Clementine: 9 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>Louis: 5 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>AJ: 9 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>Marlon: 1 <strong>(-6)</strong> (Aaron is not impressed by Marlon's betrayal to Clementine)</p><p>Violet: 7 <strong>(+2)</strong> (Violet really trusts Aaron with her secret of having a crush on Clementine)</p><p> </p><p>Results of the previous choice (Marked in bold)</p><p>
  <strong>A: Aaron joined in with the card game and got to know Violet better. Aaron however slept in on the next day due to being exhausted and didn't go back to the train station with Clementine for food. Aaron as a result was not involved with the murder that happened in the basement and wasn't framed by Marlon for it meaning only Clementine got the blame.</strong>
</p><p>B: Aaron went to bed early and didn't get to know Violet better. Aaron didn't sleep in and ended up joining Clementine in getting food from the train station. Aaron as a result got involved with the murder in the basement and he was also framed for the murder by Marlon meaning Clementine and Aaron both got the blame.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Marlon's Demise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Most people chose option B from last chapter's choice. Aaron will try to convince Violet to stand up for Clementine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 4 of the telltale series. Keep in mind that your choices from Season 3 will affect some of the outcomes in this Season.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 4</strong>: Marlon's Demise</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron decides to take the risk and he is willing to try to convince Violet to stand up for Clementine against Marlon.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Violet. Please listen to me. I promise you that Clementine is telling the truth."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon</strong>: "Oh shut the fuck up! You're just sticking up for her! You DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE DONE! OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES YOU DUMBASS! YOU DIDN'T SEE WHAT HAPPENED! I DID!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Shit. I'm sorry Aaron but if you never saw what happened, I can't go by what you say. This is a serious accusation on Clementine."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Please Violet. I have a good soul read on Clem and I know just from our time together on the road for 4 years, that she's innocent. Please. You have to trust me."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Shit. I don't know. Fuck..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron looks at Clementine and gives her a nod indicating that she should speak up.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Violet! If you where there with the twins on the day they got taken, Marlon would have abandoned you too!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Aw fuck. I've heard enough. I guess I'm doing it. Fuck it. This is for you Clem." <strong>She says to herself while clenching her fists</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet nods at Aaron and gives him an indication that she's going to stand up for Clementine. Violet pulls out her meat cleaver and stands in front of Marlon to protect Clementine.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yes Violet! God, you're amazing. I knew I could rely on you. Fuck yes!" <strong>He screams to himself</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon</strong>: "Sigh. Violet being difficult. How am I not surprised..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "PUT the gun down now! We're gonna do this the right way."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "You don't understand..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "I got a pretty good fucking idea! Just step back before you do something stupid! Just own up to it Marlon."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon</strong>: "FINE! I did it! I killed Brody! Also, if the twins came back, I'D FUCKING GIVE THEM AWAY AGAIN! I'd do it again any day!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "Nah. Nah man! That's just fucked up! I didn't know we where so fucking expendable!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mitch:</strong> "You're a dick!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tenn:</strong> "YOU TOLD ME THEY DIED! Why would you do something like that!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Easy there Tenn. It's because he's a coward. He thought trading away the twins would keep himself safe. Turns out that he was wrong. If he was a real leader, he would of sacrificed himself. Why did you do it Marlon?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "It was a shit situation Clem. You don't understand! I did it to try and protect all of you!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "So planning on giving away myself and AJ next is part of protecting people? Some fucking friend you are."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "I'm sorry. It was the only option for me! Just...just throw me out. Lock me up. Do whatever. I don't care anymore." <strong>He says while crying</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "We can still fix this Marlon. Just please drop the gun. Please. I'm mad at you but it doesn't mean I won't forgive you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Yeah man. Put the gun down. We're all family and we can give you the help you need."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Come on Marlon. You don't have to make this harder."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Listen to them man. It's what's good for you. We can help you. Listen to your friends man. They're all willing to help you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Marlon looks at everyone and he eventually gives up. He drops the gun and he drops onto his knees in defeat. AJ picks his gun back up.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlon:</strong> "Just let me leave. Let me become a bad memory. Lock me in the basement or whatever. Just punish me for what I done."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Marlon, we told you. You can be given another chance. You can stay but just not as the leader---"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Marlon gets shot in the head and drops dead in Clementine's arms. AJ pulled the trigger!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "What...the...fuck..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "What? I didn't hesitate."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "NO!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ruby tries to see if Marlon can be helped.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "FOR GOD SAKE SOMEONE HELP ME WITH HIM!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mitch:</strong> "He's dead. The kid blew his fucking brains out!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "He's dead. You shot him! You're a murderer!" <strong>He says to AJ</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "AJ...what did you do? He surrendered!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis</strong>: "Clementine! You said you would help him! You had him beat! What the fuck did you teach this kid!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "NO! Back off! AJ did what he had to! He felt like Marlon threatened him so he pulled the trigger as self defence!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "HE WAS FUCKING BEAT! ON HIS KNEES! That's fucking murder! He didn't have to shoot him!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mitch clenches his fist and is visibly pissed off at Clementine. Violet and Aaron quickly reacts and stands up for Clementine.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "BACK OFF! ALL OF YOU!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yeah! Stay back!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Back off?! Seriously?! They talked Marlon down and they fucking murdered him!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "We get it okay? Just leave them. Get back to the dorms both of you. Best to stay away from the others."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Just let them go back to the dorms?! Really?! What happens the next thing we do something this kid doesn't like! Should we expect a bullet too?!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "FUCK YOU LOUIS! AJ did what he thought was best so shut your fucking mouth!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Clem, just go. You're gonna make them more angry. Please. I'm doing this for you." <strong>She whispers to Clementine</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine and AJ leaves and heads upstairs into their dorm. Aaron stays outside with the rest.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis</strong>: "So I know you haven't always been with Clem but she and that boy are trouble. I don't get how you've been with her this long but just know we can't keep her around. That fucking kid is a threat."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Even if he is Louis, arguing with them will not help anything!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "He's right Louis."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "Yeah. Let's not argue about this right now. We'll deal with this in the morning. Just try to get some sleep everyone. Ruby and I will clean up and bury Marlon and Brody's body."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Alright."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Everyone heads back to bed. Mitch before heading to bed, has a private conversation with Aaron.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mitch:</strong> "I'm telling you right now that if you think Clem and that kid are staying with us after that bullshit they pulled, they have another thing coming. It's up to you if you wanna stay here or join them wherever they go. Personally, I like you but you need to look at reality dude. Your friends are fucking psychos."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Just leave them alone dude. Getting in their face about it isn't gonna make things better."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mitch:</strong> "I guess you're right but I'm not forgetting this. Tomorrow, we're gonna be making a decision about them. You better be ready for it because I'm not fucking around."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Alright. Just get some sleep."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mitch:</strong> "Fine. Goodnight man. Just try to re-evaluate who's side you're on."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mitch leaves. Violet talks to Aaron.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Don't mind them Aaron. I will do my best to defend Clem and AJ. The position they're put in...it's...well it's not fair. Marlon is to blame for this and to be honest, him dying there was justice. He deserved it anyway for what he done to the twins and to Brody."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron</strong>: "I never knew you had it in you to actually protect Clem after how convincing Marlon was."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "I just went with my gut and when Clem reached out to me in that argument, my heart just told me that I have to trust her. You appealed to me and then when Clem begged for her life, I couldn't just let Marlon shoot her cause that's what he was going to do. I'm so sorry I almost got her killed for doing nothing. I'm so fucking sorry Aaron!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet cries and hugs Aaron.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Hey. It's not your fault. Marlon tried to manipulate you but at least you listened to us."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Do you think Clem likes me?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "As I said before, keep treating her the way you do right now and your chances are quite high. Right now your main priority is trying to keep Clem around. Mitch spoke to me and said he's gonna try and convince the rest to kick her and AJ out."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Shit. There's not much we can do. Everyone is gonna back him up. Fuck!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Then we're just...fucked?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Looks like it. I'll do my best to try and convince them to keep Clem around. Our real problem is these raiders. If they're really lurking around then shit is gonna fly now that Marlon is dead. Anyway, get some sleep. It's been a rough day for all of us. Join us tomorrow for the funeral. Goodnight Aaron."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron hugs Violet before saying goodnight.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "You're a good friend Aaron and I won't forget this. Tenn and I will always be on you and Clem's side."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet leaves to head to bed. Aaron also heads to bed. Next morning, he wakes up before Clementine and he attends the funeral.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tenn:</strong> "Clem and AJ should be down soon. I spoke to them a few minutes ago." <strong>He whispers to Aaron</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine and AJ both show up for the funeral. This gains a reaction from the others.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "Oh god. They're here..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "They knew Brody didn't they? Just leave them alone."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Omar:</strong> "But Marlon..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Don't..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tenn mourns Brody.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tenn:</strong> "Brody. You always said you wanted to go to the beach, so I drew it for you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tenn leaves a drawing of a beach on Brody's grave. Violet now attends to Marlon's grave.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Marlon was...I can't. Not for Marlon. Not after what he done to the twins and Brody."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Willy:</strong> "You never even liked Brody! You where always mean to her."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Someone...someone else do it."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mitch:</strong> "Bitch."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Mitch...don't."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mitch:</strong> "Louis, he was your best fucking friend! He wasn't perfect but he deserved more than to be gunned down by that kid!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mitch approaches Clementine and AJ very aggressively. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "AJ did what he had to!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ</strong>: "I...I was justified! Clem told me."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "What? That's...shit!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "IS THAT WHAT YOU TOLD HIM?! That what he did is okay? What the fuck Clementine!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "EVERYBODY JUST CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis</strong>: "Fuck...I can't listen to this..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Louis walks away.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mitch: </strong>"You see? How can anyone trust these fucking people!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "What are you saying?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mitch:</strong> "I'm saying her and the kid have got to fucking go! Majority decides. They leave or they stay. Today!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "Hm. A vote seems fair."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "What? It's bullshit!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Willy:</strong> "You're bullshit!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "This isn't fair! A vote is bullshit. I agree with Aasim."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mitch:</strong> "No one asked you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Fine. If you want to vote then you can vote. If you say we have to go then we'll go."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Omar:</strong> "Well I agree with voting. A vote is the only way to settle this or we'll be arguing forever."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Fine! I guess we're fucking voting. Can someone go get Louis so he can vote? Clem and AJ, you both should head upstairs until we're done."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mitch:</strong> "Aaron isn't allowed to vote by the way since he's friends with her. Sorry buddy but this is to make the vote fair. You'll understand."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Everybody heads off to vote. Violet, Aasim and Tenn votes for Clementine to stay leaving that at 3 votes. Mitch, Ruby, Omar, Willy and Louis all vote to kick out Clementine and AJ leaving that at 5 votes. Clementine has to leave. Violet, Louis and Aaron all head into the dorms to talk to Clementine and AJ.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Hey Clem. We took the vote. You have to leave."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "But I vote that we should stay. Don't we get to vote?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "That's not how it works."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Louis, shut it."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Come on. We won't last long out there!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "At least you're doing better than Marlon and Brody. Knowing you and AJ are gone will make me feel better."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "You know you can be a real shithead Louis! This is bullshit and you would know this if you weren't burying your head in the sand."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "I'm burying my head in the sand?! You can't go telling me that AJ isn't dangerous. Because he is. This is how shit has to go. It's time to go. So Aaron. You have a choice here since you're not apart of this, therefore, you don't have to leave like these 2. You can leave with Clementine and AJ and go alone with them or you can stay with us. You're welcome here. Just those 2 aren't."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Fuck you Louis. Putting him on the spot like that."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet whispers to Aaron.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Listen. I know you'll want to part ways and go with Clem to stay with her but I have a plan. If you stay with us, we can both work together to convince the others to take Clem back. I will whisper the plan to Clem so she doesn't just wander off never to be seen again after they leave into the forest. You have to trust me, We will get Clem back. Please stay with us and we can make this happen. I promise you we'll get her back."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Should Aaron leave the school with Clementine and AJ or should he stay with Violet and the rest? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pick a choice</strong>
</p><p>A: Leave the school with Clementine and AJ who have been kicked out of the school</p><p>B: Stay in the school with Violet and the rest, thus following Violet's plan to try and get Clementine allowed back in</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will decide the outcome on my own terms.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest)</p><p>Clementine: 9 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>Louis: 5 (Aaron dislikes Louis' attitude to the situation and wants him to grow up. Louis still likes Aaron)</p><p>AJ: 9 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>Tenn: 7 (Tenn likes Aaron and is on his and Clementine's side with the situation)</p><p>Violet: 9 <strong>(+2)</strong> (Violet has become great friends with Aaron and she really trusts him now. She is dedicated to siding with Aaron in defending Clementine from the current situation)</p><p> </p><p>Results of the previous choice (Marked in bold)</p><p>A: Aaron didn't ask for backup from Louis or Violet in the argument against Marlon and decided to step up for Clementine on his own, resulting in Aaron getting shot by Marlon and getting critically wounded to save Clementine.</p><p>
  <strong>B: Aaron convinced Violet to help him defend Clementine and they managed to talk down Marlon, resulting in no one getting hurt.</strong>
</p><p>C: Aaron convinced Louis to help him defend Clementine and they managed to talk down Marlon, resulting in no one getting hurt.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The New Threat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Most people chose option B from last chapter's choice. Aaron will stay at the school with the Ericson's kids while Clementine leaves with AJ.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 4 of the telltale series. Keep in mind that your choices from Season 3 will affect some of the outcomes in this Season.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 5</strong>: The New Threat</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron has decided that he will stay at the school.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron</strong>: "Alright. I'm staying here."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "What?! Aaron! I thought I was your friend! You're gonna just let me go out there with AJ on our own? You're just gonna pretend we meant nothing over those years? Fuck..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Listen Clem. It's not like that. Violet will tell you more when you head out. I promise. You'll be okay."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "For your sake I hope you're right. I don't want to think you're just abandoning me and AJ without even trying to fight for us. You're all I've got you know. I trusted you for years. Please don't make me think twice about my decisions." </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine holds her breath, hoping that Aaron is planning to help her back into the school. She is currently curious as to how Aaron and Violet will handle this. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis: </strong>"You guys ready yet? We don't have all day. Violet and I where told we have to escort you past the old safe zone. You're on your own from there on out. At least we'll get you there in one piece."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Then we'll die out there shithead. It's whatever. We'll somehow handle things without your useless ass. We always do."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Even without your friend Aaron who decided to leave you hahaha."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Go fuck yourself Louis. Such an asshole. As for Aaron, he can do whatever the fuck he wants. I don't have to be happy about it but I can't change what he does."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "WE DON'T NEED YOU! MARLON DESERVED TO DIE!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Whatever you say little man. Come on Violet, it's time we show these 2 the way out. You can stay here Aaron. Aasim said he wants to talk to you. Go and find him."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Alright. Remember to do that thing Violet."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "You got it buddy."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron</strong>: "Cool. Well I'll catch you in a bit Violet."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Alright. See you later."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron hugs Clementine and AJ.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Be careful out there. I promise you'll be okay. Just listen to Violet okay?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "If you say so."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Louis and Violet both leave with Clementine and AJ. Clementine and AJ are escorted past the safe zone. While they are out, Aaron heads outside into the yard to talk to Aasim.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "Hey man. We all decided that it's probably best if we scout out in the woods to see if we're being followed. You know...just in case."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I'll do it. At least if I run into anything bad, they don't know me."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "You sure you'll be okay out there alone?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yeah. I'm good. I don't want to be around anyone else anyway. Not after you all voted to kick out my friend."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "I'm not gonna lie, that vote was fucking bullshit. They didn't deserve to leave even if they did murder Marlon. If it wasn't for Clem, we wouldn't have even found the truth about Marlon. I can just tell that we're safer with them than without. Like what if those raiders come back. Clem knows her shit and could help."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "You really think she's better with us? Your friends don't seem to agree. What made you change your mind?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "I never did change my mind. I was one of the few who voted for your friend to stay. Myself, Violet and Tenn all voted to try and keep your friend here. The other 5 voted to kick them out."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Oh...ok."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "I'm sorry we couldn't get your friends to stay but the crowd did speak. If I could help get your friends allowed back in, I would."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "At least you showed you cared. Anyway, I'm gonna go out and scout out in the forest."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "Take this. You might need it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aasim gives Aaron Marlon's bow.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "Good luck my friend. Be careful out there."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron leaves and heads into the forest to go scouting.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In the forest...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron sneaks through the forest equipped with Marlon's bow. He runs into a few walkers and takes them out.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Damn. That was close. What where these walkers doing here anyway? They seemed aggravated at something."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>While Aaron is wandering around in the forest near the walkers he killed, he can hear a girl talking to herself. He decides to stay quiet and listen in. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>???:</strong> "This is bullshit! I've been on the fucking run for weeks and these fucking military shitheads are still after me. When does this ever end?!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The girl hears Aaron creeping around. She starts panicking briefly while waving her gun around.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>???:</strong> "Hello? Who the fuck is that?! I can hear you! If you're friendly, come out now! I just want to know if you're friendly."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron doesn't respond. He stays quiet.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>???:</strong> "Hello? Oh...fuck. It's them isn't it? They've found me haven't they? I just wanna go home. I just wanna tell my brother that I'm okay and what happened during my time away. Fuck..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The girl is scared. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Brother? Why do I have the feeling that the other kids might know this person?" <strong>He says to himself</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>???:</strong> "Fucking Lilly...and Minnie..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "What...the fuck?" <strong>He says to himself</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The girl heard Aaron again. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>???:</strong> "Come on now! I can fucking hear you! If you're not one of those military assholes, please come out! I promise you that I'm friendly. I'm just trying to find my way back to my old home. My friends...I've lost them for about a year. Please. Just come out!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron hesitates but finally decides to reveal himself. He walks out in front of the girl with his hands up.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>???:</strong> "Thank god. You're not one of them..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "No...I'm not. Who is them?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>???:</strong> "I'll make it formal. They're a group of soldiers. They call themselves The Delta. They kidnap kids and young adults like myself and force them to work for their community. They throw them into war basically. I decided not to be apart of that and tried to escape you see. I tried to convince my sister to join me but Lilly their leader got to her head and she just follows her orders now. When I tried to escape, both of them tried to stop me but I got away. For the past few weeks now, they've been trying to track me down. It seems as if they're back to take more of my friends again too, just like when myself and my sister got taken last year. I'm trying to find my way home so I can warn them. You don't happen to know my friends do you?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Oh...shit! You're...you're one of the twin sisters they spoke about. I've been told about the 2 of you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>???:</strong> "So you do know them. All I'm gonna say is Marlon cannot be trusted. He's a fucking snake and when I get my fucking hands on him, he's fucking dead!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "He's already dead. We all had a confrontation with him last night and one of my people shot him."</p><p> </p><p><strong>???:</strong> "Damn. What happened?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Turns out he lied about the disappearance of you and your twin sister. He claimed you both died and when myself and my friend showed up, we found out the truth from Brody who was also hiding this info. When she told us, Marlon murdered her and tried to blame it on me and my friend. My friend's kid wasn't having it and shot Marlon in the head. The kid and my friend both got kicked out of the school for it. It's a whole fucking mess."</p><p> </p><p><strong>???:</strong> "That's bullshit. They kicked your friend and her kid out for catching a fucking snake and taking him out? That's fucked up. We have to get your friends back. They haven't went far right? This was only recent?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yeah, they only just left. Violet and Louis escorted them into the forest to leave them."</p><p> </p><p><strong>???:</strong> "We have to fucking hurry dude! Those military dickheads are out there looking for me. If they see your friend and that kid, they're done for! We have to help them, get back to the school and warn the rest! They'll have to let your friends back in if they want to survive what's coming."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Then let's go then."</p><p> </p><p><strong>???:</strong> "Good idea. Come on, I think I know where Violet and Louis will have dropped them off by. We will check there."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Okay. What's your name by the way?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "I'm Sophie. Don't get me confused with my sister Minnie. We both look the same. I'm the good one. As for Minnie...unfortunately there's no saving her. She's...one of them now. You can't trust her. Anyway, what's your name?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Aaron and I believe you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Thank you. I'm just glad you weren't a soldier. I would have smashed your head in hahaha. At least you proved you weren't one."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They both laugh for a few seconds before getting ready to move out to look for Clementine and AJ. Sophie and Aaron slowly creep through the forest to look for Clementine and AJ. After creeping around, they hear a few people shouting. Aaron and Sophie close in on the noise and they see Clementine and AJ in trouble. 2 soldiers have them captured. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Fuck. Those are your friends right?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yup. Clementine and AJ."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Fucking Lilly and Abel. Monsters they are. We have to help them. I know I was meant to escape but I can't sit here and let those animals take your friends like that. If me and Minnie weren't enough..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They listen in to the conversation.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "Be smart about this Clementine. Tell us where your friends are and we won't have a problem. It's your choice."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Fuck off."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "Wrong answer girl."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lilly kicks Clementine in the face and she screams.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "I'm losing my shit just watching this! We gotta do something!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "What do you suppose we do?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Wait. You got Marlon's bow? Holy shit you fucking legend! I have an idea. You can shoot one of them with that thing. Should be enough of a distraction for them to run. Depends if you're a good shot though. If you don't want to, I can shoot for you. It's up to you. I promise you I'm a good shot."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Should Aaron shoot Lilly with the bow or should he let Sophie do it?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pick a choice</strong>
</p><p>A: Have Aaron shoot Lilly</p><p>B: Have Sophie shoot Lilly</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will decide the outcome on my own terms.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest)</p><p>Clementine: 9 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>Sophie: 7 (They've only just met but they seem to get along very well. Possible close friendship for these 2 in the future. They are both currently trying to save Clementine and AJ)</p><p> </p><p>Results of the previous choice (Marked in bold)</p><p>A: Aaron left with Clementine and AJ and they got saved by Sophie in the woods when the soldiers attacked.</p><p>
  <strong>B: Aaron stayed at the school and met Sophie in the woods. Himself and Sophie are both currently trying to save Clementine and AJ from the soldiers.</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Old Friend Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The votes from last chapter's choice was tied. A coin was flipped and choice A was selected. Aaron will be the one to shoot Lilly with the bow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 4 of the telltale series. Keep in mind that your choices from Season 3 will affect some of the outcomes in this Season.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 6:</strong> An Old Friend Returns</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron has decided that he will be the one to shoot Lilly with the crossbow.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I'm going for it."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "You sure you can make that shot? I mean have you ever shot from a crossbow before?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Nope. I guess we'll find out if I make that shot."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron draws the arrow back on the crossbow and holds it ready to fire. Right before he fires, he realises that Clementine has noticed that he's there. He holds his fire until Clementine gives him the word.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "SHOOT THEM!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron fires at Lilly and hits her in the shoulder. Lilly pulls out the arrow and fires back at Aaron, hitting him in the chest! This injures Aaron and sends him and Sophie on the run. The distraction is enough for Clementine and AJ to escape Lilly and Abel's grasp and make a run for it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "FUCK! Go after them! They're getting away!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Abel</strong>: "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lilly and Abel both chase after Clementine and AJ. Abel during the chase, manages to hit AJ in the chest with his shotgun. This slows down AJ and Clementine but a large group of walkers manages to help Clementine and AJ lose Lilly and Abel, who both get caught up in the walkers. That is the last time Clementine and AJ are seen by Aaron and Sophie, who where both watching all of that go down. They are currently hiding nearby since Aaron is injured and can't move any further without help.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "At least they got away. Can't see them anymore. Walkers did those 2 a favour that's for sure. If those walkers weren't there, they wouldn't have gotten away. Very very lucky. Anyway, are you alright!? Like holy shit, they got you good!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "No, I'm not alright. They fucking shot me in the chest. If they hit me any higher, my friends at the school would be digging another grave. Fuck...it burns! OW!" <strong>He says while aching severely in pain</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "I could of...you know. If it was me who took that shot, maybe you'd be alright."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron</strong>: "But maybe you wouldn't be though. I'm glad it went this way. Better me getting shot than you getting shot. I don't think they noticed you either. If you took that shot, not only would you probably get shot, they would have probably saw your face. If they knew you where here, they probably would have went after us."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Yeah, good point actually. I've only just met you and you are one tough bastard. What you did there was very brave. Are you usually always this confident in taking the risks?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Not always. I do whatever it takes to keep my friend Clementine safe though. We've been through a lot and I swore to protect her no matter what. When we get back, I should probably tell you our story. How we met and shit. Would be better for you if you understood why I'm so protective of her. I never used to be friends with her you know. I used to actually hate the shit out of her."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Sounds complicated. Are you both close now or..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "We're close alright. But only just friends. We used to be something more but we laid off and agreed we're best as just friends only."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "But why though? What's wrong that you can't be closer?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Our focus is Clem's boy AJ. We agreed that being just friends and nothing more is what's best then at least we won't get distracted from protecting AJ with any of that love nonsense. In other words, we can get along without any complications between us both. We're willing to fall in love but just not with each other."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Ah...I see. So you're both willing to try something with someone else but just not with each other. Understandable. At least you'll be able to rely on one another no matter what then. Jealousy won't get in the way. That's smart."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Exactly. Wanna hear something interesting?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Sure. Go for it."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Violet, you remember her?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Of course I do. She was one of my best friends Aaron. I won't forget her. She'll be shocked to see me again."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Well she has a crush on my friend Clementine. I'm trying to bring them together since I do owe it to Violet for being so loyal to us both."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Wow. The Violet I knew barely spoke to anyone. I'd imagine me and Minnie being gone would have made her more distant from everyone. The thing is though, does your friend feel the same way?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "That's the thing. I don't know. I sure hope she opens up to Violet. Violet seems committed as well. Like she feels like she owes it to Clementine. Initially it was a small crush upon meeting us both but after we exposed Marlon and took him down for what he did to you and Minnie, Violet is committed to her love for Clementine. She's also really close to me now as well. She really trusts me."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "I don't blame her to be honest. That always was Violet for you. Always so committed and loving to those that are loyal to her. I'm guessing she was against the whole "Kick your friend out of the school" thing you told me about earlier?" </p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Indeed she was against it. We where actually planning on getting Clementine back not long after escorting her out. Violet, Tenn and Aasim where the only 3 who wanted her to stay if you don't include my vote of course."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "I'd imagine that whole shit was a mess. I guess killing Marlon will do that to everyone. The fucking snake deserved whatever happened to him anyway. Louis would have been affected by his death the most. Those 2 where like best friends. Unfortunately, it's gonna be rough on Violet and Tenn when I tell them about Minnie. If you didn't know, Minnie of course is Tenn's other sister. Minnie and Violet where really close back in the day. Girlfriends essentially."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yeah. I've heard bits and bobs about you and Minnie. Violet wastes no time in telling me stuff. I just hope she stays on our side of things when we tell her about Minnie."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Even if they where close, she should stay on our side. She has your friend now like you said and me being able to back up the facts as a witness will definitely make believing you a lot easier for her. Trust me, I got this. I will help set things right with the school. I will also convince them to let your friend Clementine back in. They have to listen to me and I promise you they will."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Thanks. I appreciate that. Can you help me back to the school. I can show you the way if you're lost. I need someone to check this bullet wound. It fucking hurts like hell."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "What about your friend Clementine? She's still out there."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "She should be okay. I can't help her in my current condition. I done all I could getting her away from those soldiers."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "I suppose you're right. All right, I'll help you back. I can't remember these woods since it's been a year so you have to tell me where to go."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Roger that."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie grabs Aaron and helps him return to the school. Aaron leans in Sophie's arms since he can barely walk. After a long walk, they finally arrive back at the school late at night. They approach the front gate which is locked and they shout for help.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "HELLO?! SOMEONE OPEN UP! IT'S AARON!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "OPEN UP! WE HAVE A MAN WOUNDED!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet shows up at the gate to let Aaron and Sophie in.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet</strong>: "Jesus Aaron! What the fuck happened to you?! We got so worried when you didn't come back and we---HOLY SHIT! Is that who I think it is?!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet only just notices Sophie. Her jaw almost drops in shock!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Sophie? Is that really you?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Uh...hey there Violet. How's it going?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie puts Aaron down for a second to hug Violet. She helps Aaron back up afterwards.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "When we got taken, I thought I'd never see this place again. I've been told about what happened recently. Aaron told me."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "You don't know how good it is to see you again! We thought we'd never see you again. I'm guessing Minnie didn't make it?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Yeah...about her..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "She gave up. They brainwashed her and she's one of them now. I tried to convince her to steal a raft to escape and she...well...tried to kill me. Luckily I got away and I was hiding for a few weeks. Then I ran into Aaron earlier in the woods."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Aw fuck. Minnie...how could you? Fuck..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Yeah. I know. It's fucked up and she's just gone now. We can't save her. I'm so sorry Violet. I really am."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "It's fine. It's not your fault. Anyway what the hell happened to him? How'd he get shot?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Well after he found me, we saw Aaron's friends, Clementine and AJ in the woods as well. 2 of the raiders had found them and had them captured. Aaron shot one of them so they could run away and he took a bullet himself. Where they both are right now, we currently do not know. We just hope they got somewhere safe to hide. We need to look for them in the morning."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "No shit we do! I can't stand but think they didn't make it."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Yeah. I understand how you feel. We will find them, I promise."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Come on, let's get you both inside. It's cold out here. I'll go find Ruby and she can take a look at that wound of yours Aaron."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They all head inside. Aaron heads inside the building with Violet to look for Ruby so that Ruby can look at Aaron's wound. Sophie talks to the rest of the kids to reintroduce herself. Everyone is stoked to see her and they all hug her. Her brother Tenn spends most of the night with her since she has to explain what happened to Minnie to him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron lies down on a sofa outside of the admin office. Ruby comes out and checks on him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "Alright. Let's have a look at this."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ruby pulls up Aaron's top to look at his chest wound. The bullet is still inside there.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby</strong>: "Oof. That looks like it hurt. That bullet is stuck in there tight. I need to pull that out and clean the wound otherwise you're gonna get an infection. Now I'm not gonna lie to you, this is gonna hurt. Like a lot. I need you to bear with me."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Ack...it's fine. Just get it over with. The sooner it's out, the better I'll feel."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "Tough guy huh? I like your enthusiasm. Just try and stay still though, that's all I ask. Let me just quickly get something to pull this out with. Be right back."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ruby gets something to pull out the bullet and comes back. She is ready to start the operation. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I'm guessing this is the shitty part now?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "Yup. Try and stay still. Here I go!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ruby opens up Aaron's wound and reaches into it to pull out the bullet. Aaron yells during this but manages to stay still. Ruby manages to get the bullet out.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "There we go! It's out. Just one more thing to do. You're bleeding inside so I have to reach in there 1 more time to clean your wound from inside. This is gonna hurt like hell once again."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Just do it. You already reached in to pull out a bullet. What's there to lose now."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "Alright. Here goes!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ruby opens up the wound again to clean it from inside but she can't keep it open wide enough for long. She doesn't have the strength to keep it open while cleaning it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "I can't keep it open wide enough for long. Violet! I need your help with this. Get over here!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "I got you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "I need you to pull the wound open hard while I get in there to clean it. Do not let go until I say it's okay. Aaron, you need to stay very still."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet opens the wound and holds it open while Ruby digs into it to clean it. Aaron yells a lot but manages to stay still. Ruby cleans the wound while getting blood all over her hands. Once the wound is cleaned, Violet stops holding the wound open and Ruby patches Aaron up with a bandage. Aaron has passed out from the pain.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "Damn, what a mess. The pain seems to have made him pass out. He's stable enough now but I guess we'll see how he is when he wakes up. Thanks for the help Violet."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "I should be thanking you. You saved his life."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "If they shot him any higher, he wouldn't of been so lucky."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "Anyway, I'll see you later Violet. I'm gonna check on Sophie and the rest before heading to bed. It's been a hell of a day."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Tell me about it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ruby leaves.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Take care buddy. I hope you're okay. I'll get Clementine and AJ back for you. Rest well."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet leaves to head to bed. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Next morning, Violet is seen talking to Louis and Sophie in the yard. Aaron is still out cold upstairs.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "So do you see why you should take Clem back now?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "I get it okay. It doesn't mean we're happy about it though."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "As long as you understand that she's coming back here whether you guys like it or not."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "You're lucky as the only reason I'm agreeing with letting her back is because of you Sophie."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Does it kill to actually be positive for once Louis?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "You don't understand. Marlon was my best friend. He fucked up I know but he didn't deserve to die to that kid."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "What's done is done. Quite frankly, I don't give a shit that he died. He traded me and Minnie away to the raiders to save himself. Fuck him."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Willy is heard shouting from the gate. He is currently on the lookout spot.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Willy:</strong> "VIOLET! LOUIS! SOPHIE! They came back!" <strong>He shouts from the lookout spot</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie and Violet both rush to the gate to see what's going on. They open the gate and they see Clementine and AJ! Clementine looks very exhausted. She is carrying AJ who is wounded. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Holy fuck! Clementine! Are you alright?!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "He's hurt. He needs help!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Sophie, grab AJ and take him to see Ruby! I got you Clem, you look exhausted. Let me help you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie grabs AJ and carries him to the admin building. Violet helps the exhausted Clementine move. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Thanks. I appreciate you being here for me. He needs help though, he's really badly hurt."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Ruby can fix him up. Aaron also came back wounded and Ruby patched him up. He's still out cold right now."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Thank god he's okay! He saved our lives. In the woods last night, we got attacked by those raiders and Aaron came to our rescue. He was with that girl who has AJ right now."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet</strong>: "That's Sophie."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "Shit. He actually found one of the lost twin sisters?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Yep. We're all stoked to see her again. We also got told about the other one, Minnie. Sophie told us that she was brainwashed and is one of those raiders now and she can't be saved."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Wow. I'm so sorry to hear that Violet. I know you where close to her. You did tell me that the other night when you came to get Tenn's crayons. I'm so sorry Violet."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine hugs Violet in remorse for Violet losing her close friend Minerva. Violet's face turns red during the hug and she feels loved. She however still does not confess her feelings for Clementine.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "It's fine Clem. I appreciate your concern for me. I'll manage to move on somehow. It's okay. I have you still and you've been a better friend than most people around here. You've been the next best person after Minnie.  If there's anyone I can trust around here the most, it's you, Sophie and Aaron."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Oh. Well...that's good to hear. I'm glad you think that much of me."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Come on, let's catch up with Sophie and see if AJ is alright."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Good idea."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet and Clementine both head inside the admin building to catch-up with Sophie and AJ. AJ is lying down on a sofa next to the one Aaron is still out cold on. Ruby is taking care of him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Are they gonna be okay Ruby?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "AJ is good. I gave him fever reducers and he's calming down now. Aaron we still don't know. His wound was serious and he's been out for the whole night. He still hasn't woke up this morning. I taped his arms to the sofa real tight as well just in case...you know..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Yeah, I get it. I just hope he's okay."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "For your sake, I hope he's alright as well. Also, I guess I owe you an apology for treating you like shit the other night. We're sorry for what we all said to you and AJ and we're sorry for kicking you out. I hope you don't always look at us like that again. Louis and Mitch are still a bit angry at you so it's best to avoid them for now."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Clementine, come into the admin office with me. We need to talk. It's important. It's about everything that's going on right now."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Alright."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine and Violet leave to talk in the office.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Please be okay little dude. You too Aaron. Fuck...I can't help but feel guilty about all of this. This is my fault."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "It's not your fault Louis. You just need to find it in your heart to forgive Clem and AJ. They didn't help when they killed Marlon but we all know why they did it. Marlon would of caused more problems."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "I know...you're right. It's just...complicated. He was my best friend. The things he done..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "I'm sorry Louis. I really am. Come on, we should leave these 2 alone."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis</strong>: "Alright. I'm coming."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Louis leaves. Ruby hangs around to make sure Clementine and Violet are fine. A few minutes later, Mitch marches upstairs and approaches the office.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "Mitch...don't! Now is not the time. The boy is sleeping."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mitch:</strong> "No. I got shit to get off my chest! I got shit to say to Clementine."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "Sigh. For fuck sake..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mitch walks into the office to talk to Clementine and Violet. Later that day when everyone is gone including AJ, Aaron wakes up.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Damn...how long was I out for? Fucking hell that wound did a number on me." <strong>He says to himself</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron removes his restraints and stands up. He is now able to move but he can still feel the wound. It's not as bad now but he knows he has to be careful from now on or he's had it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I guess I should head back to the dorms for now. Everyone is probably heading to sleep. It's getting dark."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron returns to his dorm and when he opens the door, he sees Clementine and AJ in there. His face turns into happiness when he sees him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Clementine?! You made it back!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "You're awake!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron hugs Clementine.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "How are you feeling?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "It still hurts but definitely feeling better than yesterday. I gotta be careful in the future. If I take a risk like that again, it might be it for me."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Yeah, you should be careful. AJ got shot too but he's okay. Wasn't as serious as your wound."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Well that's good to hear."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Anyway, you should come here. While you were out cold, me and Violet came up with a plan to help the school fight back against the raiders when they show up. I just showed it to AJ before he went to sleep. Everyone else knows what we're doing as well."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "So they're okay with you staying?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "They're fine with it. Most of them anyway. Mitch is quite angry still and Louis seems lost on how to feel but I'm sure he'll come around soon. I still think he's a good guy. I've been noticing something with Violet though. She seems very confident whenever she's around me. Not so much when I'm not around. I'm thinking maybe she likes me or something. I might not be correct but it's just what I think."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yeah. Maybe. You should talk to her then. Best to find that shit out yourself. Say that you are correct, do you even feel that way back for her?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I think about that every time I look at her. Out of all the kids here not including yourself, she's definitely been the one that's had it in there for me. She's an interesting one to say the least. She definitely has aroused my interest. I'm gonna try my best to figure her out but I'm telling you right now that I'm 90% sure she likes me. It's the way she acts when talking to me compared to how she acts when talking to someone else. After all, she did say that she used to be a thing with Minnie back in the day. Which suggests she's into girls."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Seems like you might be onto something."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "I know I am. It's a little gift of mine. I can read people quite well. It's how I became friends with you remember."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Well good luck with whatever you're gonna try with her. That's all you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Haha. Thanks. Anyway, back on topic. The plan. Take a look at this map plan me and Violet set up earlier."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine shows Aaron the map plan.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "So here's the plan. Right here in the yard, we'll flip the tables so if they come in, we have plenty of cover. We found barbed wire in the greenhouse that we'll be using to cover the walls so that the raiders have to come in through the front gate. Mitch said he'll rig up bombs to use against them as a distraction. As for our fall back plan, we will back into the admin building where we will have a line of traps waiting for them as we head up the big central staircase."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Sounds good. Then it's sorted."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "One more thing. You know those 2 raiders who attacked me?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "What about them?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "This is gonna be awkward but...I know one of them. From a long time ago. She used to be like family to me. Her name is Lilly. She helped protect me from some nasty people and she also had a racist asshole of a dad that she defended. If you don't include the fact that she defended her dad, she was always nice to me until 1 day when she gunned down someone during an argument. Her name was Carley and she refused to put up with Lilly's bullshit. She was also sweet and did her best to protect the group. Lilly now is just a monster. Steals kids of course and is a full on killer. I am disappointed as to how she's turned out to be now. I guess kicking her ass out of the group back in the day will change a woman but as of right now, she can go and fucking die."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Damn, you never told me about her before. Seems like you have a lot of history with folk. Some good, some bad."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Yup. This was at the start of everything. I haven't seen Lilly since then. I was only 9."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Ancient history too."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Anyway, we should sleep. Long day tomorrow Aaron. Got these defences to set up. We have no clue when the raiders will arrive. Could be days or weeks or even hours."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The lights go out. Everyone heads to bed and over the course of 2 weeks, they all set up the defences for the school for when the raiders arrive.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 weeks later...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In the courtyard, Sophie, Aaron, Clementine and Violet are in the yard having a discussion.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Clementine, do you think everyone is ready or are they falling apart?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "I'm pretty sure they're ready. Everyone is eager to get this fight over with. Waiting for 2 weeks with no arrival from the raiders is definitely putting everyone on edge."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "I agree with you there."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "I wonder why they're holding off for so long. It's very unusual. Anyway, I gotta go check on Aasim and Willy and make sure they're getting along with that brick trap. They're always arguing. Anyway Aaron, I would like it if you could meet me in the piano room later. There's something I need to tell you. Something...important. I need to get it off of my chest. I would appreciate if you could be there. You don't have to but I would love it if you could show up. It would mean the world to me."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I'll see what I can do."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Thanks. I'll see you in a bit if you decide to come."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie leaves to check on Aasim and Willy.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Hm. Interesting. I wonder what Sophie wants with you in private. Piano room as well. Interesting place to have a discussion. Only one can wonder..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Yeah..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Hey! Shut up!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Don't be so negative. Your moves are impressing all the girls. You even impressed Clem in the past."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Violet! I said shut up!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Jeez. Sorry. I'm just teasing you. It's not my fault that Sophie wants you for something..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Louis walks over.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "It seems like we need to break the tension a little, huh? Why don't we play a game? A card game."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I'm not in the mood man."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Come on. You know you want to. Or you can sit out and talk to Sophie in private instead. That works too..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I swear you like to rile people up. You're lucky I'm a nice guy."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "Come on Aaron, don't be rude. We're just trying to cheer you up."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Yeah, what she said."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What should Aaron do?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pick a choice (Major Choice!)</strong>
</p><p>A: Join the card game and <strong>don't</strong> talk to Sophie afterwards</p><p>B: Join the card game and <strong>do</strong> talk to Sophie afterwards</p><p>C: Don't join the card game and <strong>don't</strong> talk to Sophie</p><p>D: Don't join the card game and <strong>do</strong> talk to Sophie</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will decide the outcome on my own terms.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest)</p><p>Clementine: 9 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>Violet: 9 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>AJ: 9 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>Sophie: 8 <strong>(+1)</strong> (Sophie gets along with Aaron very well and she likes him)</p><p>Louis: 6 <strong>(+1)</strong> (They are overall decent friends)</p><p>Ruby: 7 (Aaron is grateful to her for saving his life)</p><p> </p><p>Results of the previous choice (Marked in bold)</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>A: Aaron shot Lilly, got shot himself and now has a severe wound!</strong></p><p>B: Sophie shot Lilly, got shot herself and now has a severe wound!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bloody Sacrifices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The majority chose option B from last chapter's choice. Aaron will join the card game and then talk to Sophie afterwards as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 4 of the telltale series. Keep in mind that your choices from Season 3 will affect some of the outcomes in this Season.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 7:</strong> Bloody Sacrifices </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron has decided that he will join in with the card game. He's also planning on talking to Sophie in private after the card game.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron</strong>: "Alright. I'll join your card game. I suppose I outta take a chill period anyway."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "Aaay. That's it. Fun isn't a bad thing. I'm glad you want to join in."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Hey Aasim! Get over here! We're playing a game!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "Uh...fine. I gotta get away from Willy anyway. He's pissing me off."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron, Aasim, Clementine, Violet, Louis, Tenn and AJ all join in for the card game.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "It's been a while since we last played. Ever since that night with Marlon. So what's the game tonight?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Truth or dare."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "You don't use cards in truth or dare."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "You do in this version. Highest card gets to ask, lowest card has to answer."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Round 1, Violet draws the highest card, Aaron draws the lowest.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "This should be good. Let's see. Truth. Marry, fuck, kill."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tenn:</strong> "Vi..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Fine! Marry, flip, kill. Sophie, Clementine and...me."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "You don't make this easy for me do you?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Hahaha. Nope."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I would marry...Clementine."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I uh...thanks?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Hm. Makes sense I guess. You have been on the road together a long time. Understandable."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I would flip...Sophie."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Well then...I guess you're killing me. Poor me. I suppose there isn't much else to do with me hahaha. I'm only into girls anyway so it's fine. I'm not mad hahaha."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tenn:</strong> "This is amazing!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Giving Sophie a flip over your friend Clementine though. Interesting decision but I suppose it makes sense that Sophie gets one. She is a beautiful girl under all that muck. I'm sure she'd love to hear what you've been saying..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Violet, shut up hahaha. I'll stab your goddamn eyes out."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Fight me bitch. You won't." <strong>She says while laughing</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron sarcastically rolls his eyes.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Round 2, Aaron draws the highest card, Louis draws the lowest.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I got this. Truth. What is your favourite thing to do and why?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Easy. Playing the piano. Why? It's charming and very alluring. Clementine would agree with that, right...Clementine?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Round 3, Clementine draws the highest card, Aasim draws the lowest.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Clementine wins and Aasim loses."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Definitely a dare."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "Alright then. Do your worst."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "You have to kiss a walker head."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "What?! I could like...die."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "Avoid the teeth. Aim for the cheek."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aasim walks up to a walker's head and kisses it. He almost throws up and everyone laughs.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "I hate all of you!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Looks like we've learned that our dear friend Aasim has no romantic charm whatsoever."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Round 4, Louis draws the highest card, Clementine draws the lowest.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis</strong>: "I got this. So we've teased Aasim enough about romance. It's seems only fair if we tease someone else about love. So...Clem. Anyone here you like like?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Like like? What are you...6?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "7 thank you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Uh...yeah. I've definitely got feelings for someone."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis</strong>: "Oh ho! Who is it?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "Nope! Definitely not telling."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine nods at Aaron and and aims her eyes towards Violet. Aaron notices this. Aaron looks at Violet and nods at her and aims his eyes towards Clementine. Violet notices this. Aaron can see the short smile on Violet's face.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Hm. It could be anyone really. I don't think it's Aaron though since they did lay off of each other so I've been told. That leaves Louis, Sophie, Aasim or maybe even me."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "Clem, I know you're nice and all but I don't think I---"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "Please stop."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Round 5, Violet draws the highest card, Aaron draws the lowest.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Looks like I'm asking you again Aaron. I think I'll ask you the same question Louis asked Clem. Anyone here you like?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I need to think about that one. You already know Clem is off the table for this. Let me think...yeah. There's someone from the school that I like."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Care to share?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "No shame in saying it I suppose. Fuck it. It's Sophie."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Oh. That's interesting. I used to like Sophie as well before all of this happened. I wish you the best of luck with her hahaha. She's all yours buddy. I'm not getting involved. You maybe think that Sophie wants to see Aaron about...you know..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "You're not saying what I think you're saying right?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Face the facts man, she said she wants you in the piano room. Why else would she want you in that room of all places. Use your head."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet</strong>: "He makes a point. I say you should give it a shot. If you get what I mean."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Definitely. Go for it. I believe in you Aaron. You had the charm to win me over. So I'm sure you can win Sophie over."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Sigh. Fine. I'll do it. Nothing to lose I suppose."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "That's the spirit!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Round 6, Aasim draws the highest card, Tenn draws the lowest. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "The winner is Aasim. The loser is Tennessee."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "What's something you were afraid to tell anyone because you think they'd make fun of you?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tenn:</strong> "I think...I think that the world won't always be like this. The walkers will go away someday and things will go back to normal. It's like ages right? Ice Age? Stone age? Other ages. Like that. This age will end and a new one will begin."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "An age without walkers..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tenn:</strong> "It'll be better."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "It would be. Feels like this age has been going on forever."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "I've never seen what it's like to be in a world without monsters. What was it like before this?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Trust me when I say it little dude. The world before this used to be pretty shitty."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I agree with some parts of that."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Indeed. School homework and shit. Anyone remember that stupid shit?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "You're fucking damn right I do."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Everyone laughs.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "Anyway, I think that's a good place to call it."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "I'm gonna go help Willy with the brick trap. Hopefully we can finish it without fighting. See you guys later."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "I'm heading to the bell tower to check the defences before heading to bed."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Need any help with that?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Sure, if you want."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "I was going to go on piano duty but it seems as if Aaron has some...duties to be handling with Sophie. So I'll drop in and check on Aasim and Willy. Take it easy fellas."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I'm gonna go see what Sophie wants. Take care."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "I guess Tenn and I are on lookout with Ruby. Ruby said she'll give you a shout Aaron when it's your turn to join in."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine and Violet both head up to the bell tower. AJ and Tenn are on lookout. Louis is helping Aasim and Willy finish off the brick trap. Aaron is heading to the piano room to see what Sophie wants.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In the piano room, Aaron walks in and Sophie is seen playing the piano.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron</strong>: "Oh hey there! How you doing Sophie? I came to see what you wanted to see me for."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Ahaha. Nice. Thanks for coming. Sit down. I got a nice song I want you to hear. You can thank Louis for helping me learn how to play a piano better."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Sure. Let's hear it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron sits down next to Sophie and Sophie plays Aaron a song. It's a very romantic song and Aaron likes it. Sophie stops playing the song a few minutes later.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "So what do you think?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Very...charming and calming. I usually don't hear these types of songs but this one, I like it. Louis must of taught you well."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Oh he sure did. He's an annoying little shit but he's good when it matters most. You'll grow on him eventually. I promise."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "So what's the real reason I'm here?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Is it not obvious? I want to spend some alone time with you. I made this song just for you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Oh...right. I get it now."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Louis is the type to do this but I'm gonna do it too. We should mark the occasion."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie carves her initial on the piano. She hands the knife over to Aaron. Aaron carves his initial next to Sophie's initial. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Wow. Now that's a fine pair of letters. You think so too?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Definitely."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "You all done or is there something else you want to add to it?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Actually..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron carves a heart around the initials. Sophie smiles at this. Aaron hands her back her knife when he's done.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Oh. That's...well. Damn. I like that. Now those initials look amazing!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "They sure do."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie gives Aaron "That look" while smiling before asking him a question.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Are you sure there isn't something else you wanna tell me? I can see on your face that you want to tell me something."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron</strong>: "There ain't no easy way to do this so here goes. I think I...really like you. You've been a great friend over the last 2 weeks and you've saved my ass. More than once. I was hoping we could be something more, you know? Do you...feel the same way?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie smiles at Aaron.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "How's this for an answer?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie puts her hands on Aaron's cheeks and kisses him. Aaron's face turns red and he is blushing. They're both very happy.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Oh...I uh...damn! I didn't think you'd feel the same way. I guess we're doing this!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "You've been everything I could ask for. How could I say no to you? If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't of made it back here alive. You helped me find my way home. You protected your friends in the woods even when I offered to take the risk. You're a selfless person Aaron. Always thinking about others first. It's what makes you special. I can see how Clem used to like you back in your past. You must of been something really special to gain her trust."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Thanks Sophie. Your compliments...thank you. I'm glad you think that of me. I think the same of you. You're a brave open kind hearted girl. I'm just really sorry about your sister."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Hey, that's not your fault. Lilly is to blame. She brainwashed her. She's un-saveable now. Anyway Aaron, I'm glad we're together now. I love you and I was thinking of asking you the same thing you asked me."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "So you liked me too then? Before I said I had feelings for you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Yeah. That's kinda why I asked for you right now."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Aw well that's awesome! Can we...you know? I'm feeling it again."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Come here big guy."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They both hold onto each other and they kiss again. Once they let go of each other, Ruby calls out for Aaron.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby (Outside):</strong> "Aaron! Sophie! You out there?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Shit. It's probably time for my lookout duty."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Let's not keep Ruby waiting."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Clem and Violet went to the bell tower earlier."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Oh. Do you think they...you know."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I think so. I'm pretty sure they will have confessed their feelings for each other. At least they seemed like they would."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Well I hope they did. Violet could use someone like Clem in her life. They'd both be cute together."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "They sure would."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron and Sophie both head outside to join the lookout team.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "There you are. I saw something out in the woods. You should take a look."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron takes a set of binoculars and he spots a raider lurking in the woods. It's Abel.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "You did see something. Good job AJ. That's a raider. I'll go warn the rest. Get down from here before they spot us."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron and AJ both join the rest in the yard to warn them about the raiders.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Guys, it's time."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Shit. They're finally here?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yes."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Shit. Alright. Everyone in positions. Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine holds Violet's hand.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Be careful."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "You too."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Louis:</strong> "So uh...any last words of wisdom?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Just try not to die---"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron gets shot in the leg by sniper fire. The raiders begin attacking the front gate!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Fuck!! MY LEG!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "SHIT! I got you! EVERYONE GET IN COVER!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie drags Aaron to cover while everyone else takes cover.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Abel:</strong> "KEEP PUSHING!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "Clementine! I know you're in there! Clementine?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Abel:</strong> "OPEN UP KIDS! THIS DOESN'T HAVE TO GET ANY UGLIER!" </p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Aaron! Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I'm okay. Bullet went went right through. Just keep them busy if they get in. I'll be okay Clem."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The raiders break through the gates and they enter the yard armed with rifles and equipped with horse carts.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Abel:</strong> "I guess they took us seriously."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "Search the yard. They'll be hiding somewhere."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Clem...now!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine leaves cover equipped with a bow and she confronts Lilly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "That's far enough!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "Clementine! Where's our new recruits?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "They're not yours!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "Everyone search the yard. If Clementine moves, shoot her!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Why don't you just take me and leave? Leave my friends alone!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "You'd really give yourself up if I left your friends alone? I find that very hard to believe."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Well I would."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "You've changed."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I grew up."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "I can tell. Even if Lee helped you grow up, he still died Clementine. If you won't help me get the rest, then I'll find someone who will. We've recruited from this school before."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine says nothing.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "MINNIE WANTED TO SHOW UP TONIGHT! SHE WANTED TO SAY HOW SHE'S ADAPTED TO HER NEW LIFESTYLE. SHE SAID SHE HAD A GIRLFRIEND BACK HERE! A GUY WHO CAN ALWAYS MAKE HER LAUGH NO MATTER WHAT. AND HER BROTHER...SHE MISSED HIM THE MOST!" <strong>She shouts towards everyone</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Tenn...don't. She's trying to trick you. Do not trust her."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tenn:</strong> "Okay. Sorry. Thanks. I trust you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Good boy."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie comes out of cover and confronts Lilly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "LEAVE MY FUCKING BROTHER OUT OF THIS YOU BITCH!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "Well well well. If it isn't the dead sister. Why don't you come back?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "I know what you're like. What you done to Minnie. You fucking bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "I would like to see you try."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mitch sets off an explosive underneath the horse cart and this distracts the raiders. Sophie lands a shot on Lilly and quickly takes cover. A fight starts between both sides and bullets along with arrows are fired from both sides. During the fight, Mitch and Willy both get killed along with some of the soldiers. The carnage forces the rest of the kids to fall back into the admin building to stand behind their traps. Some of the soldiers die to the traps. Abel chases after Clementine and AJ upstairs while the rest of the kids all return outside to deal with the remaining raiders outside.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Damn! My fucking leg!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "I got you Aaron! I'll cover you!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie covers Aaron for a while since his leg still burns. Clementine flies out of the second story window with Abel and they crash land into the courtyard. Clementine manages to take down Abel and then she is held at gunpoint by Lilly. Before Lilly can pull the trigger, Violet jumps in and tackles Lilly, saving Clementine. Violet gets grabbed by Lilly and gets dragged away. Sophie and Louis try to help her out but both get grabbed too. Clementine is still trying to get back on her feet. Aaron manages to stand back up on his feet. He picks up his bow and has the choice to save one of his friends. He also has the situation being that another raider is running at Aaron too so he also has the option to save himself.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What should Aaron do? Himself and his friends are in a precarious position. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pick a choice</strong>
</p><p>A: Save Sophie</p><p>B: Save Violet</p><p>C: Save Louis</p><p>D: Save himself</p><p>E: Do nothing</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will decide the outcome on my own terms.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest)</p><p>Clementine: 9 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>Violet: 9 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>Louis: 6 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>Sophie: 10 <strong>(+2)</strong> (Aaron and Sophie confessed feelings for each other and are now in love)</p><p> </p><p>Results of the previous choice (Marked in bold)</p><p> </p><p>A: Aaron joined the card game and did not spend time with Sophie therefore Aaron and Sophie did not get a chance to confess their feelings before the raid.</p><p>
  <strong>B: Aaron joined the card game and spent time with Sophie and confessed his feelings for her. Sophie felt the same way.</strong>
</p><p>C: Aaron did not join the card game and did not spend time with Sophie therefore Aaron and Sophie did not get a chance to confess their feelings before the raid.</p><p>D: Aaron did not join the card game but he did spend time with Sophie and confessed his feelings for her. Sophie felt the same way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Once Bitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The majority chose option A from last chapter's choice. Aaron will attempt to save Sophie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 4 of the telltale series. Keep in mind that your choices from Season 3 will affect some of the outcomes in this Season.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 8:</strong> Once Bitten</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron with a split second to decide, has decided to fire his bow and save Sophie from the raider that has a hold of her! A raider downs Aaron and grabs him. Aaron being unable to fight back, is being taken away to the horse carts. Clementine finally stands up on her feet and with a split second to decide, she fires her bow and saves Violet from the raider that has a hold of her. She could of fired to save Aaron but decided to prioritise Violet first. Her decision was made because Aaron did not stay on her side when she got kicked out of the school. Feeling a bit betrayed by him for not staying on her side 100% of the way is what drove her decision to prioritise her girlfriend first over her long time friend. Aaron notices this and is visibly not happy. He gets taken away along with Aasim, Omar and Louis. The raiders all flee, leaving nothing but walkers behind. The remaining kids manages to take them out.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Jesus Clem. Thanks for saving me there. They almost got me."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "No problem. Can't let them do you like that. Not in a million years. We're good."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "What about Aaron! Did you not even think about saving him?! He fucking risked his ass to save me! You fucker! He's your fucking long time friend Clem!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "In time, my reasoning will make sense. Our main focus right now is to get the people back they took! You know well we couldn't save them all!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "I will not forget this Clementine! You are unbelievable! FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE! Does loyalty not mean shit to you?!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Don't go pinning this shit on me! I didn't have a lot of time to decide!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Maybe you could of picked him first before me. God knows what's going on in his head right now. He is hurt after all. Probably would of been better to help the wounded man first but you can't change what happened now so there's that."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "I had my reasons to help you first Violet. You as soon as I met you have always been on my side, always shown your love. With him, we had a shit start. Very violent. Then when I got kicked out, he was willing to stay with you guys rather than leaving with me and AJ. That's when the line was crossed. He's a good guy but I can't 100% rely on him now because of that slip up. You however, I can definitely rely on. Plus we just spent time together Vi. We both kissed. We're in love. If I let you get taken after all of that, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Sophie! You have to understand this."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "I understand it but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it. It's still a shit thing to do Clem. In love with Violet or not, you should of saved him first. He's fucking wounded. Do you not get that?!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "What's done is done. We'll get him back so don't worry."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie slaps Clementine in anger.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "What the fuck was that for?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO AARON, I'M HOLDING YOU RESPONSIBLE!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Easy there Sophie. Just calm down girl."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "I'm trying to keep my cool but what Clem done will not be forgotten."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "I get that but we need to keep a level head Sophie. We need to focus on the important thing which is rescuing our friends."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet hugs Sophie. Sophie cries in sadness. Violet comforts her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "I just want Aaron back Vi. I love him so much. I really love him. We only just got to admit how we feel for each other and now he's gone." <strong>She says while sobbing </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "I know you do. We'll get him back. I can't promise anything but we'll try and get him back. If I knew where they where, I'd smash down their walls myself. But we don't." <strong>She says while hugging Sophie</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "I just hope we do. Anyway, we should probably bury Mitch and Willy. Can't leave them lying out here. Poor guys. They didn't deserve to die like this."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Definitely not. Anyway, me and Ruby will drag Abel down into the basement and tie him up. I'm sure we can get some info outta him. I'll let you know when you can interrogate him."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Okay. Clem and AJ can join me with that."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Sounds good. Just give me a shout when you're ready."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Everyone at the school deals with the mess left behind by the raiders and they tie up Abel in the basement for interrogation. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Later on the next morning in the woods, the horse cart Aaron is being taken away in crashes into a tree and walkers all surround it!</b> <strong>The crash leaves Aaron dazed and confused for a second.</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Uh...god. What...the...fuck?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron crawls out of wreckage and he gets back on his feet. A lot of walkers all approach him and he tries to run but he trips and falls on his ass. His leg is still badly hurt from the gunshot, that's why he fell. Walkers all surround him while he's helpless. Aaron freaks out and is terrified!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "NOOO! SHIT! NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A walker attacks Aaron and bites him in the arm! Before the rest can have a snack on him, Aaron is saved from the walkers by a guy in a mask. He doesn't kill the walker but he does punch it out of the way and he grabs Aaron and runs out of sight of the walkers with Aaron. Aaron is shivering in fear!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Jesus. What the fuck! Who...who are you?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>???</strong>: "Shh. Too loud."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The walkers wander off after a few minutes of Aaron and the stranger being silent.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>???:</strong> "Your friends...it looks like some of them got taken away in those carts. I tried to save all of you but I could only stop your cart."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Well whatever you did, you saved my ass but there's another problem man. I got bit. I got fucking bit!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron shows the stranger his bitten arm.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>???</strong>: "Damn. We gotta take that arm off quick! Otherwise you won't make it."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "That's what I was thinking. Before we do...you know. What's your name?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The stranger takes off his mask.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "It's James. You're not the first person I've saved from your school. About 2 weeks ago, I saved 2 other people like yourself. Clementine and AJ they call themselves."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Shit. You're that guy then. She did tell me bits and bobs about you. Well I'm grateful to you that you helped them out. Really man. Just a shame Clem didn't fucking help me out when I needed her most. Fucking stupid shit."</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "You seem mad at her. What happened if you don't mind me asking."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Our school was attacked last night. By those raiders. They took a bunch of us and got away. When they took me, Clem could of saved me. But she didn't."</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "Maybe she was trying to help another person first."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I don't care what it was. She should of helped me first. I was injured and defenceless! She should of known better. Me and her...we're gonna be having some words. I'm in this position now because of her!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "Alright, calm down. The least I can do for you is take off that arm of yours that's bitten. You up for it? It's gonna hurt but if I'm gonna have a chance of saving your life, it needs to be done."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Fuck it. Just do it. That school is basically my family and I don't wanna die from not taking it off. I have Clem and AJ. My girlfriend Sophie. Too much to lose from not taking it off."</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "Alright. Follow me and I'll take you to my camp. I have the tools to deal with your arm there."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>James takes Aaron to his camp.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "Alright. Set your arm down there. This is gonna get messy so try and stay still."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Dude, just fucking do it! The sooner this arm is off, the better."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>James sets Aaron's arm down on the ground and holds it still while he gets ready to cut it with a saw.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "God help me. God help---AHHHHH!!!!!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>James starts cutting through Aaron's arm. He does not stop until it's clean off. Aaron screams a lot during this operation and loses a lot of blood. Luckily there isn't any walkers around to hear them. Once the arm is off, Aaron looks at it for a second in shock before passing out. James bandages the arm as best as he can to stop the bleeding. He lays Aaron down to rest for a bit until he wakes up later.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron wakes up later.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "Oh finally. You're awake. How are you feeling?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "It still feels recently chopped. It fucking burns like hell! I don't feel the infection anymore though which is a good sign."</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "Yeah. Your temperatures have dropped a lot now. So I think you're fine. I think cutting it saved you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron hugs James fiercely. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "Woah. Easy there buddy."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Thanks man. Really. You fucking saved my ass. God knows what would happen to me if you weren't here. You sir are a fucking hero. Do you always come out of the woods to save random folk?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>James</strong>: "I do what's best. I don't like watching other kids get turned into soldiers."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Well thank you James. Honestly man. I love you no homo."</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "Here. Eat this. You look hungry."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>James gives Aaron an apple. Aaron takes the apple and eats it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron</strong>: "Thank you. So...what do I do now? I need to get back to my friends.</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "I'll show you the way back, I---"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine and AJ both appear.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "James! There you are! I've been looking for you and I need your---WHAT THE FUCK!? Aaron? Holy shit! What happened?!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron turns his attention to Clementine and has his 1 fist clenched.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "Aaron? Are you good? I'm sorry if I---OW!!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron punches Clementine in the face out of sheer anger. He proceeds to start hitting her repeatedly but James manages to calm him down.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "DUDE! STOP! CALM DOWN!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "YOU FUCKER! YOU...FUCK!!! This is your fucking fault Clementine! I'm like this BECAUSE OF YOU! WHY DID YOU NOT HELP ME! I needed you Clem! I FUCKING NEEDED YOU!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine stands back up and tries to reach out to Aaron to apologise. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Aaron, I am so fucking sorry. I really am. In the heat of the moment, I picked to help Violet first. I'm sorry but she's just more of a priority to me. I can't lose her Aaron! I thought you'd be alright."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I guess it makes sense but I was fucking injured Clem! Did you not see that?! We wouldn't be having this conversation if I wasn't injured! The injury was the reason I got fucking bit! If I wasn't hurt and you didn't save me, I'd be fine with it but this is different! Do you not see what you've done to me Clem?! You've fucked me! I...fuck. I don't hate you Clem. I'm just heated right now. Fuck...this is just a shitty position to be in."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I'm really sorry Aaron. You don't know how fucking sorry I am. If I could take back what I did, I would. I can't lose you or Violet. It was hard to decide. Violet is my girlfriend now in case you didn't know and you...you're like a brother to me Aaron. We used to be closer of course back in the day but in the end...you're like a brother and I love you. Everything is just complicated. Please forgive me though. Please Aaron."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I...uh...shit. Okay Clem. I forgive you. But please be careful next time. Another mistake like that and it's over for me. You understand? I barely got out of that. If James wasn't here to save me and take off the arm, well...you know. I can't afford to have something like that happen again. Please do the right thing next time. I can't afford to take another spill like that."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine hugs Aaron.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I promise, next time, I will be there for you. Just keep me right okay? Can you do that for me?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yes. Of course I can."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Thank you. Anyway, as to why I'm here. James, we need your help."</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "You saved me before using walkers. I was wondering...if you can do something like that again. We scouted out a boat where our friends got taken onto. There's a beach leading up to it. If you could lead walkers onto that beach, we could use the herd to sneak in undetected."</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "You're gonna use walkers, to sneak on that boat? That's insane!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Please James. I know you think walkers are something more and you don't like killing them but please. Our friends are in danger and walkers is our best bet to save them. Our friends are important James. You don't even know who these walkers are."</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "Shit. Uh...okay. You've sold me. I don't want to do this but if it means your friends don't turn into soldiers, then I'm down to do it. I have a barn not too far from here. Plenty of walkers I collected in there. I can lead them onto the beach for you. Be ready though. I'll be there at midnight. There's no undoing this..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "No problem. Just stay safe. All 3 of you. Good luck."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>James leaves to head to his barn. Clementine, AJ and Aaron all head out to make their way back to the school. They have a chat along the way.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "Sophie. She's worried sick about you and is really mad at me for not saving you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "You should probably keep your distance from her especially when she sees my amputated arm."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I was thinking about that. You need to stay away from the risky stuff now Aaron. You said it yourself, another spill like that and it's over for you. You could also get someone else killed if you try being heroic when you just can't."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I hear you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "Anyway, we'll discuss more about our plan to hit that boat when we get back to the school. Come on."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine, AJ and Aaron all make it back to the school. They join the others who are all stoked to see Aaron alive! Sophie comes running at Aaron and hugs him!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Aaron! HOLY SHIT! What happened? Oh my god, your...your fucking arm! What the hell happened?!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "The cart carrying me crashed. I got attacked and I got bit. Clem's friend James saved me. He cut it off and stitched me up."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "My god! I'm so fucking glad you're okay! I was so worried that you...you know. I thought I'd lost you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie kisses Aaron.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "It's good to see you too."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "What you did...during that raid. You...you saved me. When you could of easily saved yourself. What you did was really brave. You knew that guy was gonna get you if you didn't save yourself. But you saved me first. How did you choose? You knew you where gonna get it but you still saved me first."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I knew the risks Sophie. If someone was gonna die, it might as well be me before you. I wasn't gonna do you like that especially just after spending time with you. That moment we had in the piano room would of meant nothing if I wasn't there for you when you needed help the most."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Well thank you so much!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I don't want you to think that this is your fault this happened to me. There's no telling what those assholes would do to you if they got you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "That's fair actually. Knowing them, they'd of killed me for what I done last time when I escaped."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Anyway, let's go over the plan with Aaron. We need to know what he's willing to do."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Alright then. I'll run it down for him then. Aaron, we're planning on sneaking on that boat to get our friends back. Clem, AJ and Violet have opted to sneak on the boat amongst the herd that James supposedly will bring on the beach. Ruby will burn the hay they keep for the horses as a distraction while I steal their supplies from their raft. What you do is up to you but I'd avoid doing anything risky if I where you so pick carefully. You're already on a tight rope with that arm of yours. There's no use taking a big risk again."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Who should Aaron help during the raid on the boat? Keep in mind Aaron is maimed and picking anything risky might be a bad idea.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pick a choice</strong>
</p><p>A: Help Ruby</p><p>B: Help Sophie</p><p>C: Help Clementine, AJ and Violet</p><p>D: Help James</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will decide the outcome on my own terms.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest)</p><p>Clementine: 9 (Aaron got mad at Clementine for not saving him but eventually forgave her)</p><p>Violet: 9 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>Louis: 6 (Louis is upset that Aaron didn't save him but he understands why he picked Sophie first)</p><p>Sophie: 10 (Sophie feels forever indebted to Aaron for saving her life during the raid)</p><p>James: 7 (Aaron is grateful to James for saving his life by cutting off Aaron's bitten arm)</p><p> </p><p>Results of the previous choice (Marked in bold)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A: Aaron saved Sophie and Clementine saved Violet. Aaron and Louis got captured as a result and Aaron got bitten.</strong>
</p><p>B: Aaron saved Violet and Clementine saved Aaron. Sophie and Louis got captured as a result. </p><p>C: Aaron saved Louis and Clementine saved Violet. Aaron and Sophie got captured as a result and Aaron got bitten.</p><p>D: Aaron saved himself and Clementine saved Violet. Sophie and Louis got captured as a result.</p><p>E: Aaron took too long to do anything and couldn't save anyone. Clementine saved Violet. Aaron, Sophie and Louis got captured as a result and Aaron got bitten.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Heart-breaking reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The majority chose option B from last chapter's choice. Aaron will help Sophie during the attack on the boat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 4 of the telltale series. Keep in mind that your choices from Season 3 will affect some of the outcomes in this Season.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 9:</strong> Heart-breaking reality</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron has decided that he will help Sophie during the attack.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "You got it Sophie. No risks. I'll help you during the attack. I'd imagine joining Clementine's team will not go well for me. Sneaking on their boat and all."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "I know you'd want to help Clementine but it's for your safety. We all care about you and we don't want you to die. You understand?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yeah. That's why I opted to help you instead. Normally I would have chosen to help Clem with the risky stuff but I'd only slow them down with this arm. Puts me at risk too since I'm handicapped."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Well I'm glad you understand. None of us want anyone to die but we all know that the chances of all of us getting out of there with our friends alive is quite low. It's worth risking it over though. I'm sure we'd all rather die trying to get our friends back than live like Marlon and not help our friends."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yeah. True. But what do we do if we get them back? Wouldn't the raiders just come and attack us again?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "That's why it's up to us to make sure they don't come back again. Come with me Aaron, I gotta talk to you in private. Come to my dorm. The rest of you should get to what you're all doing. Ruby said she has something planned for us all so I suggest you check on her later. That'll be all."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I gotta talk to AJ alone anyway. See ya."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "I'll be up in a bit Clem. It's important. So expect me."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Alright."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Everyone splits off to do their own thing for now. Sophie and Aaron have a private conversation in Sophie's dorm.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Sit down next to me. I just wanted to talk. It's important."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "So what's up?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "I have a way to stop those raiders from getting us back. If we had Mitch or Willy still with us this'd be easier."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "We have explosive chemicals in the greenhouse. Same chemicals Mitch used to make those pipe bombs. If he was still here, he could of hand crafted a masterpiece of a bomb. The trick is to put the bomb in the boiler. The boiler will start on the boat and the bomb will explode, taking them out and saying goodbye to the raiders."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron</strong>: "Well luckily for you Sophie, my step dad taught me how to craft bombs back when this shit started. I'll need a hand though. Being handicapped and all..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "You can do just that?! AWESOME! You're fucking awesome!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I've got some talent. Just like you when you play the piano hehehe."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Charming one aren't you? It's why I like you." <strong>She says in a flirty tone</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie kisses Aaron.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Anyway, now that we're on the topic of love, there's something I wanted to ask you. It's something I never tried doing before with someone I love."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "What is it?" </p><p> </p><p>Sophie: "A date sounds too generic so a better way to do this would be, have you danced with anyone before?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Not with someone I love..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "So do you wanna then? I promise not to embarrass you. It's just for fun."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Uh...sure. I don't know how to dance but you could show me."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Sounds good. I'll sing you a song while we're at it too."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie puts her hand out and Aaron with his 1 hand, takes Sophie's hand and they dance while Sophie sings Aaron a love song. Sophie's voice is beautiful and Aaron loves the singing. When Sophie finishes her song, she stops dancing. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "That was...beautiful. I loved it. Your voice is...amazing."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Thanks. I would say so myself but I think that would make me biased. So do you wanna...make out? If anytime is a good time, it's now."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Fuck it. Let's do it."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Come here ugly hehehe."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie pulls Aaron into her arms and makes out with him. Things get really steamy between the two of them and they enjoy every moment of it. Eventually they stop.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie</strong>: "Oh my...we need to make more time for that in the future. That felt...good."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yeah. Anyway what do we do now?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "I'll help you make that bomb. Then we'll join Ruby and the rest afterwards."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron and Sophie work on making the bomb. After a while they finish it and they join Ruby in the music room. Everyone is having a party.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby:</strong> "Oh hey there. We set up a party so we can lift our spirits up before the big fight. Go ahead and join your friends. Violet was just about to sing us a song before lights out but I think we'll hold off so you can talk to Clem about your plan."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron joins Clementine in private.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "So we have a plan. We're gonna blow up the boat."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "How do you propose we do that?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "You and Violet should take this."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron gives Clementine the bomb he made.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "The trick is the boiler. Place it in there. You do not want to stick around when it's planted so get the fuck off of the boat as soon as possible."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Okay. Me and Violet have got this. I wish you good luck."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "You too Clem. Get our friends back and stay safe."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine hugs Aaron.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "You too. Stay safe! Let's join the rest again. Violet is about to sing us a song."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Nice!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They both return to the music room to join the rest.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ruby</strong>: "Hey. Welcome back in. Violet is about to sing don't be afraid."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Wait! Minnie used to sing that. Can I sing with you Vi?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Sure. Yeah. Let's do it!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet and Sophie both sing "Don't be afraid" to the rest of the kids. Clementine and Aaron both sit next to each other listening in. They look at each other and they look at AJ and they smile. Once they finish singing, AJ takes the candle and blows it out and everyone heads to bed to get some sleep for later.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>During Aaron's sleep, he has a dream. He sits by a campfire in the heart of the Scottish countryside with his stepdad and brother. They talk to him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "What...where am I? Bryan? Doc? Is that you?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>James (Doc):</strong> "Son. You are so close. You must keep going. Your friends...they need you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron hugs Doc.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I've missed you so much! I'm guessing I'm here because I'm probably going to die soon. What do I do?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bryan:</strong> "You have to fight brother. Fight for your friends. For their freedom. Do what I couldn't do for you. Help them escape, help them along with yourself live a happy life...and put an end to those raiders."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "You...you betrayed me. Why should I listen to you?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bryan:</strong> "That man back in Richmond...it wasn't me. Well...it was but I was lost...damaged...angry. I had to be put down for the better good of everyone else and I'm glad you didn't let me get to you. You and Clementine both have been very courageous throughout your years together and you're almost there. At the end of the tunnel. Where the light is. You just have to reach it brother. Improvise, don't give up and fight for your life. Doc and I will be rooting for you. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed it brother. I am so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron hugs Bryan and starts crying. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>James (Doc)</strong>: "Do you see now? Even if he fucked up Aaron and died for it, he's still your brother. Don't ever forget that. Just like me. I'm dead but in the end, I'm still your stepfather. Always looking out for you from above. Always supporting you. I'm so proud of you son. You've grown up to be...a man. You have Clementine who's like another sibling to you. A boy to look after. A girl...who loves you. They're all fighting by you because they trust you. You need to show them that you will fight for their freedom, for their safety as well as your safety. Imagine what Louis and the others will say when they see your face. You will have given those boys hope again when you rescue them. Your friend Clementine will put a stop with the bomb you made. I did teach you well and I'm certain your bomb will fuck them up real good son."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Thanks Doc. It means so much to me that you're here supporting me."</p><p> </p><p><strong>James (Doc):</strong> "Even dead, I'll always be here for you son. Always. Even when you're maimed son, you're still a fighter. The bravest boy I've ever brought you up to be. Fight for the survival of this family. The survival of whatever family you can make with your friends. I believe in you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bryan:</strong> "We both believe in you brother. Always watching from up here. Go fuck em up for me man. And tell Clem...that I'm sorry. You think you can do that?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yes brother. I can do that."</p><p> </p><p><strong>James (Doc):</strong> "It's time to go son. You have a whole new family of friends and loved ones to fight for. Go out there and make them proud, make us proud. Good luck son."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron hugs his stepfather and brother 1 final time before waking up from his dream. He wakes up in bed next to Sophie in her dorm. It looks like they where at it with the sleepovers.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Aaron, wake up! It's time. We have to go."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Shit, alright. I'm coming."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Everyone heads out into the woods at midnight to scout out the boat before they attack. They are waiting on James currently to arrive with his walker herd. While they wait, they all chat amongst themselves.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Only the team sneaking on board has to cover themselves in walker guts. So that's Clem, AJ and Vi. Best get to smearing if you wanna live."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Just a minute. Can I talk to Aaron for a sec? Alone please."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Sure Clem. Go for it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine talks alone with Aaron.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "I'm worried Aaron. I'm not gonna lie, I'm fucking scared shitless about this. This could go wrong so fucking easily and we could all die. I need to know if you have my back in case shit goes down during this. Please Aaron. I really need to know if you have my back. What if something else happens? What if something happened to me and Sophie for example? Who would you help? I know I shouldn't put you on the spot like this but I can't help but ask who you'd help first. Remember Aaron that I'm basically a sister, a sibling to you. You're...you're family and even if I shouldn't still have feelings for you considering what we are right now, I can't help but still feel something for you. It's just been us 2 all these years. Even if we have our love interests in someone else, we both know Aaron, we have to be here for each other. No matter what. We promised each other this when we came together after Richmond. You can't break promises Aaron. I need to know if you're gonna be there for me if shit goes down."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Aw. Shit. I'll try Clem. I really will try. I'll do my best."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "You promise me that? Do you promise?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Fuck...I...okay. I promise."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Thank you. I hope I'm right about you. Even though I love Violet, I'm putting a lot of faith in you. I hope you see this. This isn't just about me remember. This is for AJ. I really hope if the time comes, you will do the right thing."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine pats Aaron on the shoulder and hugs him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "You guys done?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Yeah. We just had to have a moment. It's nothing special though."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Okay...you don't gotta tell me if you don't want to. It's fine. Come on. You, Vi and AJ need to smear up now. James has started leading walkers to the beach."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Don't tell Vi or Sophie what I said to you. This is bigger than any of them. Please know that." <strong>She whispers to Aaron</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron</strong>: "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clementine, Violet and AJ all smear themselves in walker guts and they begin heading onto the beach amongst the herd. Sophie and Aaron sneak across the pier to the supply raft. The Delta begins opening fire on the walker herd. They are currently unaware of Aaron and the gang's presence. </b>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Guard:</strong> "WALKERS!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "SOMEONE GET FUCKING RID OF THEM!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Aaron, this way. We'll take this guy out and send the raft overboard. We can get their supplies then." <strong>She whispers to Aaron</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie and Aaron both take out the guard that's watching the supply raft. Ruby sets the horse hay on fire.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Guard:</strong> "SHIT! THE HAY IS ON FIRE! THE HORSES ARE RUNNING!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "SOMEONE GET OVER THERE AND CHECK IT OUT!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron and Sophie both send the supplies overboard and they steal them. This alerts the Delta.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Guard:</strong> "SUPPLIES ARE GOING OVERBOARD!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "SHIT GET SOMEONE OVER THERE! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! STAY SHARP!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Looks like they got inside. Let's get these supplies back to Ruby and the rest before we---FUCK!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Guard:</strong> "Don't move! Oh ho boy! Sophie! The boss will be happy to see you again! Come on now, before I shoot both of you!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Fuck. Don't fight it Sophie. No use getting killed. Make it look like we're playing cool." <strong>He whispers to her</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Aaron! This is suicide! If they take us in there, one of us is gonna fucking die! It's gonna be me. Shit...to hell with it. Fine. I hope you know what you're doing. This isn't gonna work."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron and Sophie both surrender and 3 guards escort them inside the boat and to the holding cells. Minerva is waiting there!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Fuck! Minnie! It's you..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Minerva:</strong> "Finally decided to come back? Welcome back! BITCH!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Minerva beats the shit out of Sophie before throwing her in a cell. She throws Aaron in the cell Louis is in.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Minerva:</strong> "Now shut the fuck up and don't say a word when your friends show up otherwise I'll put a fucking cap in your skull."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Fucking bitch..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Minerva:</strong> "Good to see you too asshole. Now shut it!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine, AJ and Violet all show up, guns pointed at Minerva.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Minerva:</strong> "STEP BACK! I swear If you got Tenn involved in this...just...just tell me he's okay. Please."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Tenn is fine. Let our friends out now! He told me to tell you that he forgives you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Minerva:</strong> "Ah...shit. Alright. I'll help you. Just take my brother and run. Far away! I'll get these opened for you. I'll help Louis out. You help Aasim and Omar. Hurry up, we don't have a lot of time. Violet! Help me with this!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine proceeds to help Aasim and Omar and then Minerva knocks her out from behind and threatens Violet into a cell. She locks Violet and Clementine in a cell together. AJ gets locked in the one next to them. Sophie is locked in a cell on her own. Aaron is locked with Louis. Clementine finally wakes up.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Aaron! They got you too?!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Unfortunately. I can't believe you trusted that bitch. After Sophie warned you all not to."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I'm sorry. She just sounded so convincing..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Well that's Minnie for you. Always was a manipulative bitch." <strong>She says while coughing up blood</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron</strong>: "I didn't see much but what the fuck did they do to you Sophie?! And Louis?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Minnie...she beat me up. Fuck..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aasim:</strong> "Louis...Louis got his tongue cut out. He just kept fucking talking."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Holy shit! Louis! I am so sorry dude. Fuck..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron hugs Louis. Louis whimpers in fear in the corner. Minerva comes back along with Lilly and they pull Clementine and Sophie out of their cells.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "What...what are you doing!?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly</strong>: "I've been told that you're the mastermind of this attack. Aaron. I also know that you are close to Clem and Sophie. Let's see how much that's worth. Now myself and Minerva both want them dead. I want Clem dead and Minerva wants her sister dead. Since you're so close to both, I figured that you can only be with 1. So I'm gonna make you choose who dies. Clementine...or Sophie. Who lives? Make your choice. I'm not fucking around. Someone has to die for the death of my greatest soldiers. So pick now or I'll just happily pop both of them."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "NO! YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS! THIS ISN'T FAIR!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "THIS IS BULLSHIT! FUCK YOU LILLY!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Clementine gives Aaron the sad eyes. AJ gives Aaron the sad eyes too. They are begging that he chooses to save Clementine.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "It's all down to you Aaron. You've been in this situation before. My life...on a silver platter. You managed to get me and Ava out in the past unscathed but this time, someone's dying Aaron and you need to decide who's worth it to you more. Think about what we've been through. All the happy times. Think about AJ Aaron. If I die, he's not gonna have much left. Think about...us. Please!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie</strong>: "Fuck. They have been through a lot as well. I kinda want him to save her. Even if we had some love, I won't even be mad if he saves her. He has that boy to take care of. Fuck...this could be it for me. Please do the right thing Aaron..." <strong>She says to herself</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie stays quiet and keeps her thoughts to herself.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "What's it gonna be Aaron? You gonna spare Clementine or are you gonna spare your new friend Sophie? Clock is ticking."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron is in a precarious position yet again. Similar to the Clementine, Ava situation back in Richmond, Aaron has to pick who to save out of Clementine and Sophie. There is no way out of this one. Someone is definitely dying. Who should Aaron save the life of? Clementine is Aaron's long time friend. Pretty much a sibling like figure to him. Sophie is only recently met and Aaron is in love with her. So it's not an easy choice.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pick a choice (MAJOR CHOICE!)</strong>
</p><p>A: Save Clementine</p><p>B: Save Sophie</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will decide the outcome on my own terms.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest)</p><p>Clementine: 10 <strong>(+1)</strong>  (Despite Aaron's love with Sophie and Clem's love with Violet, Clementine can't help but still have feelings for Aaron. She is praying that he does the right thing when the time comes. She is believing in him)</p><p>Violet: 9 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>Louis: 6 (Louis is happy to see Aaron again and is traumatised from losing his tongue)</p><p>Sophie: 10 (Sophie loves Aaron but she knows she's in the deep shit now since Aaron has to decide to either spare her life or Clementine's life. A rough choice for Aaron. Who will he save?)</p><p>James: 7 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>AJ: 9 (AJ is concerned about Clementine and is begging Aaron to save her. He is putting all of his faith in Aaron)</p><p> </p><p>Results of the previous choice (Chosen choice marked in bold)</p><p> </p><p>A: Aaron helped Ruby and didn't get captured. Sophie got captured along with Clementine and the rest. Sophie was killed.</p><p>
  <strong>B: Aaron helped Sophie. Aaron and Sophie got captured along with Clementine and the rest. Aaron had to pick between Sophie and Clementine to save.</strong>
</p><p>C: Aaron helped Clementine, AJ and Violet. Aaron took down Minerva and no one was captured. Everyone got rescued and no one was hurt.</p><p>D: Aaron helped James. They both got captured as well as Sophie along with Clementine and the rest. Sophie was killed. Clementine had to save Aaron at the cost of James' life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Broken Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This vote was close. The majority from last chapter's choice picked option A. Aaron will ask Lilly to spare Clementine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 4 of the telltale series. Keep in mind that your choices from Season 3 will affect some of the outcomes in this Season.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Note before the story starts: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I will write what happens when you save Sophie as an alternate path once the series is finished. Anyway, regarding this choice path, Clementine will be saved and she will very quickly open back up to Aaron again. Enjoy the rest of the series. Fun fact btw: the name of this chapter in the save Sophie route would be called "A Broken Heart".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Chapter 10:</strong> A Broken Bond</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In an intense heart-breaking moment, Aaron finally decides on who he'll save. He thought very hard and decided to ask Lilly to spare Clementine.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron</strong>: "Oh fuck. CLEMENTINE! SAVE CLEM! PLEASE! Save her!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "So you're willing to sacrifice your girlfriend for Clem? I thought more of you Aaron. I am truly disappointed."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "OH MY GOD! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Sigh. Fucking figures. I guess this is it for me. It was good while it lasted..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "FUCK YOU LILLY! You didn't give me an easy choice! Just fucking do what you're gonna do!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Just know Aaron, I will never blame you for what you done here. You will have always done right by me. Goodbye my friend. It was a fun time while it lasted. Goodbye" <strong>She says while beginning to cry</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie bursts into tears. Aaron sympathises. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "Very well. The man has spoken. Shoot her."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Minerva:</strong> "Can do. With pleasure."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Close your eyes Sophie. It'll be okay. It'll be fast."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie closes her eyes.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "This is so fucked! Holy shit! Isn't there another way?!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "No. Unfortunately not. Do it Minerva! NOW!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Minerva pulls out her gun at puts it right to the back of Sophie's head. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Minerva:</strong> "I'll see you in hell sister."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "I'll be fucking waiting. You bitch---"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Minerva pulls the trigger and shoots Sophie. The bullet goes through her neck instead of her head so Sophie survives the shot at least temporarily. Sophie drops to the ground bleeding from the shot. Lilly tosses Sophie into Aaron's cell so he can watch her bleed out. Everyone is shocked! Clementine is thrown into Aaron's cell also. Lilly leaves and heads to the upper decks, leaving Minerva alone with everyone else.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Aaron...holy shit. I am so fucking sorry about Sophie. I really am! if I could change what happened there, I would."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Aaron..." <strong>She says while dying</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sophie:</strong> "Don't ever think this was your fault. I...would have wanted you to save Clem anyway. You're better off with her. I've...ran my course. It was fun knowing you and sharing good moments with you but I guess not all good things can last. I want...I want you to show Clementine all the love you can show her. Protect her. Protect my brother Tenn. For...for me. I uh---"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sophie succumbs to her wounds and bleeds out and dies.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Sophie?! SOPHIE! You still with me? Answer me dammit!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "She's gone Aaron. She's gone..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine puts her hand on Aaron's shoulder. She turns him around and hugs him. Aaron cries. Louis is still in the corner whimpering in fear from his cut tongue.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "She was a great friend Clem. I can't believe they killed her like that. It's just so...fucked."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I know she was. I'm just...I'm just so grateful that you picked me. Even when she was closer to you. I guess my feelings for you do still stand after all and vice versa. After we get out of this, we need to talk serious stuff Aaron. I know I'm in a relationship with Violet but things...things change. She'll understand. If she doesn't then we'll make her understand that after today, I cannot feel anything less than love for you after saving my life. More than once as well. Do...do you feel the same way?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron puts his 1 hand on Clementine's shoulder.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yes. I feel the same way. I know we laid off of each other over the years but you're right. We were just destined to be together. We only delayed the inevitable by staying in the friend zone. In the end, there was no way to fully hide that we belong together so yes, I feel the same way. 100 percent."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Oh my god! Really?!" <strong>She says while smiling</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yeah. Really."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "So are we gonna..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Over here so Violet doesn't see."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Yeah. Good idea."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine and Aaron walk into the corner of their cell where Louis is and they pull into each other. They romantically kiss and Clementine rubs the back end of her hand over Aaron's cheek. Things get very steamy between them both and Louis just watches, being unable to say a word.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Thank you. For everything Aaron. For protecting me over the years. For looking out for my boy. I'm sorry if I ever doubted you. I definitely trust you now. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Are you guys done talking in there?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Minerva:</strong> "Shut up Violet! If they want to talk, they can! You got a fucking problem?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "You wanna see a problem? Come to my face and speak to me then!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Minerva:</strong> "Okay then. Let's see how tough your stupid ass is."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron throws a pebble at Minerva through the jail cell when Minerva confronts Violet. This pisses Minerva off.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Minerva:</strong> "What the fuck?! YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD! Get out here!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Minerva unlocks Aaron's cell so she can proceed to beat up Aaron but as soon as that cell door unlocks, Clementine comes flying out and tackles Minerva. This makes Minerva drop her crossbow which Aaron very promptly picks up with his 1 arm. Clementine gets into a fight with Minerva and Aaron unlocks the cells containing his other friends.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Minerva</strong>: "YOU'RE THE FUCKING PROBLEM HERE! I WON'T LET YOU GET EVERYONE KILLED!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron points the crossbow at Minerva and threatens her. She has Clementine pinned down on the ground in a struggle. Minerva has the upper hand.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "MINERVA! STOP!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Minerva:</strong> "NO! I CAN'T LET HER LEAVE! SHE'S GONNA GET EVERYONE KILLED!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Fuck this..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron fires his the crossbow and takes out Minerva with a headshot, ending her for good and fulfilling Sophie's wish of killing Minerva. Aaron helps Clementine stand back up.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Damn! I know she tried to kill us but you didn't have to kill her. You could of shot her in the leg or something. It's whatever though. At least you took her down."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Clem! Are you ok? She almost got you there. Little close don't you think?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine kisses Aaron. Violet notices this.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "Yeah. Too close indeed but you had it handled. Like you always do."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Uhm...excuse me? Clem???"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine looks at Violet awkwardly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Not now. Talk about it later." <strong>She whispers to Violet</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet gives her an awkward look back. She shrugs her shoulders. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "Aaron! AJ! Come with me. We have unfinished business to deal with. Let's go and find Lilly. She should be on the upper deck. Let's take her down. For Sophie."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Alright. I'm with you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Then me and Aasim will help Omar and Louis off of the boat. I'll see you both on land."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Cool."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Stay safe."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "You too."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet and everyone else heads off of the boat. Clementine, AJ and Aaron all head upstairs to confront Lilly on the top deck.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "She should be up here somewhere."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron</strong>: "Shit. The boiler started. We don't have much time left."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Then let's not waste time. You ready to take down Lilly? Together?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron takes Clementine's hand.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Together."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron, Clementine and AJ all run into Lilly and they confront her. James is also there. Lilly has James captured but now since Lilly is outnumbered, She lets James go.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "Come on now. I let your friend go. How about you just forget this happened and walk away. I'll tell my soldiers to let you go. Just walk away and we will never see each other again. Also what happened to Minerva? You take her out?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yes, Minerva is dead! We shot her fucking bitch ass. Now I made a promise to Sophie that I'd kill Minerva and you and I'm gonna keep that promise."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "You fucking little asshole..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron draws his gun and shoots Lilly in a fatal spot that doesn't insta kill her. She lies down on the floor bleeding out.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Now it's your turn to rot in hell bitch!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lilly:</strong> "We used to be like a family Clementine. What happened? I thought more of you. You fucking ungrateful bitch!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lilly spits blood in Clementine's face. This angers AJ. AJ shoots Lilly and finishes her off! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "AJ! NO!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AJ unloads a whole clip into Lilly.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "FUCK YOU! YOU KILLED OUR FRIENDS AND TRIED TO KILL CLEM! YOU DESERVE THIS!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "AJ STOP!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He isn't listening.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "AJ! ENOUGH!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The bomb goes off and the boat starts shaking.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "SHIT THE BOMB! EVERYONE GET DOWN!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "HOLY SHIT!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The boat explodes and everyone is thrown around. Aaron is thrown off of the boat and lands in the water and gets washed up on the beach. He passes out for a few minutes before waking up. He can see the aftermath of the explosion. Everyone got separated during the explosion.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Damn. Where is everyone?" <strong>He says to himself</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Walkers begin approaching Aaron and he still cannot find his friends. He has the option to run away and escape the danger or risk staying on the beach to call out for his friends to try and find them.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Should Aaron call for his friends or should he escape the danger?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pick a choice</strong>
</p><p>A: Call out for Aaron's friends</p><p>B: Escape the beach immediately </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will decide the outcome on my own terms.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest)</p><p>Clementine: 10 (Clementine after having her life saved by Aaron, has romantically opened herself up to Aaron. She is now in love with him)</p><p>Violet: 7 <strong>(-2)</strong> (Violet is not happy that Clementine cheated on her for Aaron. She is annoyed at both of them)</p><p>Louis: 6 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>Sophie: ? (Sophie gave her dying wish to Aaron. She asked that he kills Lilly and Minerva and he fulfilled Sophie's dying wish successfully)</p><p>James: 7 (James is shocked by AJ killing Lilly and unloading a clip on her. Other than that, nothing between James and Aaron has changed)</p><p>AJ: 9 (AJ feels powerful after killing Lilly. He is forever grateful to Aaron for saving Clementine)</p><p> </p><p>Results of the previous choice (Chosen choice marked in bold)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> A: Aaron saved Clementine and Sophie was killed. Clementine is now in love with Aaron and Violet is a little annoyed by their new relationship.</strong>
</p><p>B: Aaron saved Sophie and Clementine was killed. Sophie is grateful that Aaron saved her but would of preferred if he saved Clementine. AJ and Violet are enraged by Clementine's death.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Final Stand (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The majority chose option A from last chapter's choice. Aaron will call out for his friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 4 of the telltale series. Keep in mind that your choices from Season 3 will affect some of the outcomes in this Season.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 11:</strong> The Final Stand (Part 1)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron has decided to call for help from his friends. He wanders on the walker infested beach in hopes of finding them.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>On the beach...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "HELLO?! IS ANYONE STILL ALIVE!? HELLO?!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>No one responds to Aaron. As the walkers get close to him, they suddenly ignore Aaron and they chase after something else.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Where the hell are they going?" <strong>He says to himself.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The walkers are approaching someone who's near the boat explosion. It's Clementine and AJ!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Oh shit! Get back! Get back!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Shit! CLEM! I got you! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron picks up a rock and bashes the heads of the walkers who tried to attack Clementine and AJ. He helps them stand up afterwards. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Damn Aaron. Thanks. Little close don't you think?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Are you both alright? That fucking explosion was nuts..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Yeah...we're good. Thanks to you that is. Come on, we shouldn't stay here. The beach is infested. They're everywhere!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "What about our friends? They could still be out there Clem."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I know but we gotta think about ourselves right now Aaron."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yeah...you're right. But where would we go?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Back to the school. Hopefully some of our friends will make it back. We can't afford to risk ourselves in this herd looking for them right now. I know a path we can take that will hopefully get us past the walkers. Just follow me and stay close."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Okay."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "I just hope Tenn is okay. I really miss him."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I'm sure he's fine AJ. I don't want you to worry buddy. Just stay close to us and we'll get you back home where it's safe."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Okay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>All 3 of them move out off of the beach and they find themselves in front of a cave with walkers approaching them from all directions. They find Tenn and James there also.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Tenn!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "James! It's so good to see the both of you!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "Likewise. Anyway, this is our only way away from the walkers. Everyone inside, I'll make sure they don't get in!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Alright, thanks. Tenn! Stick with us."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tenn:</strong> "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Everyone squeezes into the cave and James defends them from the walkers while they do that. Once they make it in, James squeezes in too and guards the entrance while Clementine and the rest try to find another way out of the cave.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In the Cave...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "Find another way out! I'll make sure these walkers don't get in here. Hurry!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "There's a log over there. We could push that into the river stream and use that as a way across the to the other side of the cave."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Hang on. Let me make some light on this stick using that cloth and the flint over by that wall. So at least we can see what the hell we're doing."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Good thinking. I'll be ready to push that log once you light the place up."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron finds a stick, a cloth and some flint. He wraps the cloth around the stick and uses the flint with his knife to create fire on the stick to use as a torch. The cave is now bright enough for everyone to see in.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Nice! Now we can see! Come and help me push this log Aaron."</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "Whatever you both are doing, can you speed it up? The walkers are getting closer."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron and Clementine both push a giant log into the river stream and it gets caught in the rocks, giving everyone a chance to cross to the other side of the cave using the log as a bridge.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "That'll do. Everyone over here! We can cross using this!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>James</strong>: "I'll head across first. I can grab the boys right after."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron</strong>: "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>James crosses the giant log first. Tenn and AJ follow behind him and James helps catch them on the other side. Clementine crosses and then helps catch 1 armed Aaron afterwards. The walkers try to cross to chase them but they tip the log and it falls down the rest of the stream. The walkers cannot cross yet. Everyone has time to figure a way out.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Thanks Clem. Nearly fell off of that thing with my 1 arm."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Always gotta have each other's backs. You had my back on that boat and back in Richmond. I owe it to you forever."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "You don't have to owe me anything. I do it Clem because I care about you. You helped me care about you. Back in Richmond when I never listened to you. You freed me from that curse, helped me see the good in you. I won't forget that. Also I never got to tell you. In my dreams last night, my stepdad and brother was there. Cheering me on about rescuing everyone. Saying that I must protect all that I love. No matter what. My brother also said despite what he turned out to be, he is sorry for what happened. He said to tell you that he forgives you for when you shot him."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "That's quite sweet. Even if it is a hallucination, that's very sweet Aaron."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I just hope I can stick to my promise to them and actually protect those I love. That being you and AJ of course."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I'll be trying to protect you too. And AJ. We're all here for each other. We're in this together. We're a family."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine kisses Aaron. AJ and Tenn react to it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Gross."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tenn:</strong> "Okay..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Aw come on AJ hahaha. I think we get a free pass. You'll find the love of your life too when you grow up."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "I thought you liked Violet though."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Things...can change buddy. I've known this guy for years and it's only became apparent now that we're meant to be."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "I guess you're right. But what will you tell Violet when she finds out?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "We'll help her understand why I chose to do this. She can be angry but in the end, she's still a good friend of ours. She wouldn't leave us."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Yeah. She wouldn't. I like Violet. She's cool."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Yeah...she sure is. Outside of Aaron, she's the only other person who's had our back the whole time. She's a team player and a half and I respect her for it."</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "Clem. I need to talk to you and Aaron. About AJ. He...he killed that woman. Unloaded a whole clip on her body when it was over. I thought you said you weren't gonna let him become a killer."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "James...you have to understand. Lilly was bad. She had to be taken out. She was a threat to us if we kept her alive. You understand?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "I get it but did AJ really have to be the one to shoot her? Also he unloaded a whole clip into her when she was down. He was angry when he fired that gun. Angrier than anyone I've ever seen. I worry for him. Can you promise me that he doesn't do something like that again? Please. It's for his own good Clementine. I don't want him to become a psycho. Killing at that age can damage something inside you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Okay. I promise you, I will take better care of AJ's mental health."</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "Thank you. It's for his sake and for your sake. I know what people can become if you raise them the wrong way."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine has a pep talk with AJ about his mental health. He convinces AJ to not kill like that again. AJ listens and accepts Clementine's advice. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "There! That's the way out and---shit! Here they come. I'll hold them off. Get out of here guys! Just...stay safe."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Thank you James."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>James has decided that he will hold off the walkers to help Clementine and the rest escape the cave. Clementine talks to Aaron and AJ about something important before they leave James behind. She pulls a gun out of her back pocket and holds it out in her hand.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "Aaron, do you have your gun?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "No...why? I lost mine."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I want you to take this. In case anything happens out there. You can protect us. I trust you with this Aaron. What do you say?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I don't know Clem."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Wait. Can't I take it? I can show both of you that I can protect both of you. Not like before with Lilly but properly this time. I was hoping you could trust me to make a call someday. What if 1 or both of you get into trouble? I could save you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Ah. Shit. It's up to you Aaron. We only have this gun. 1 of us has to take it. Who's it gonna be?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There is 1 gun and someone has to take it. Aaron gets to decide who takes the gun. Who should take the gun?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pick a choice (MAJOR CHOICE!)</strong>
</p><p>A: Clementine should take the gun</p><p>B: Aaron should take the gun</p><p>C: AJ should take the gun</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will decide the outcome on my own terms.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest)</p><p>Clementine: 10 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>James: 7 (Nothing has changed)</p><p>AJ: 9 (Nothing has changed)</p><p> </p><p>Results of the previous choice (Chosen choice marked in bold)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A: Aaron searched for his friends and found Clementine and AJ amongst the boat wreck.</strong>
</p><p>B: Aaron escaped the beach immediately before the walkers surrounded him and made it back to the school alive. Clementine and AJ both never made it back.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Final Stand (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The majority picked option C from last chapter's choice. Aaron will ask Clementine to give the gun to AJ.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 4 of the telltale series. Keep in mind that your choices from Season 3 will affect some of the outcomes in this Season.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 12:</strong> The Final Stand (Part 2)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron has decided to trust AJ. He has decided to ask Clementine to give AJ the gun.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron</strong>: "AJ should take it. If you said that you can protect us, make the hard calls when we can't, then I'll trust you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Really?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yes buddy. Clem! Can you trust him too?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "With all of my heart. I'll always trust my little goofball."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine gives AJ the gun. All 3 of them hug each other.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>James:</strong> "Hurry up guys and go! I'll make sure you're not followed. You gotta go now!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Okay...okay. We're going. Come on you 3. Let's get out of here and James...stay safe."</p><p> </p><p><strong>James</strong>: "You too."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron, Clementine, AJ and Tenn all leave the cave and head back out into the woods to try and find their way back home.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>On the forest trail...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Alright Clem. Where to?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Hopefully somewhere this way."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tenn:</strong> "There should be a way back. If I remember, there might be a bridge we can cross not too far down this trail."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "If it gets us back in one piece then I'm down to go with Tenn's route."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "You wanna show us the way Tenn?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tenn:</strong> "Yeah...sure. Just follow me."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tenn shows Clementine, AJ and Aaron a way they can take to get back home. They hear someone lurking in the woods. Clementine draws her knife at the noise.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Stand back guys. I'll deal with this if it gets bad."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Be careful Clem."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "HEY! If you're friendly, come out! We won't hurt you!" <strong>She says to the person who's lurking around</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet is the one who was sneaking around. She comes out and she smiles at everyone. Everyone runs up to her and hugs her!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Oh thank god! It's you. We thought none of you guys made it!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Sorry to disappoint hahaha. It's just so good to see you. All of you. Everyone was worried you guys didn't make it. Hell, I was worried."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "You came out here looking for us?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Despite what I saw you and Aaron doing on the boat earlier...I could never forgive myself if I didn't come out for you all. Even if you...cheated on me. You're still my best friend Clem. You too Aaron. I can't imagine what it would be like without you both here. I totally get why you jumped on Aaron. You have both been together for a long time. Don't let that make you think I hate you. I still love you both. We're all a big happy family and that's all that matters."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Thanks Violet. I'm glad you understand."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet</strong>: "Always will. You're still something to me in my heart so think of it that way."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I'm glad."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Well everyone else made it home. Just you guys left out here. Louis is recovering well so that's good. We're trying to teach him some sign language. You know...him losing his tongue and all."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Then let's get home."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "All of us! Together!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Tenn said there's a bridge we can cross nearby to get home."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Yeah. It's this way. Follow me."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet joins the group and they all continue making their way down to the bridge. On the way to the bridge, they find Sophie and Minerva's dead bodies lying on the ground being fed on by some walkers. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tenn:</strong> "What?! Oh no..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tenn notices the dead bodies of his sisters and runs up to them. This panics everyone else!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "TENN! Get back here!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Tennessee! You're gonna get yourself killed!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tenn starts crying in front of his sister's dead bodies. He doesn't move away from the walkers that are now targeting him.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Aw fuck me! He's not gonna move. Someone has to pull him out of there before---VIOLET! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet rushes to Tenn's aid to try and get him to move. The walkers grab onto both of them and Violet tries to fight them off.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING! TENN, YOU NEED TO FUCKING MOVE! NOW! They're gone Tenn! They're gone..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AJ draws out his gun that Clementine gave him. He aims it at Tenn.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Violet! Let him go! You're gonna die if you don't!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "I can't! This is Tenn!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Violet! LET HIM GO! He's gonna get you killed!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "No!! We can help him!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>!! AJ has the gun and has to make the call on what to do. He has decided he is going to shoot Tenn to save Violet from getting herself killed !!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "I'm...I'm sorry. It has to be done. Sorry Tenn..." <strong>He says to himself</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine and Aaron both notice that AJ is pulling in the trigger to shoot Tenn. They both look at each other in shock! AJ pulls the trigger and shoots Tenn, saving Violet. Violet's jaw drops in shock! The walkers begin feasting on Tenn.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "OH MY GOD! TENN! NO!!!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "VIOLET! GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "SHIT! Alright. I'm coming. Fuck..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet runs to safety. They all look at the walkers eating on Tenn, Sophie and Minerva.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet</strong>: "AJ! How could you fucking do that!? We could of saved him! He's dead because of you!!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Violet! calm down! You would of died if he never took that shot!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "I know...but that doesn't make it right!! That little boy who loved to draw is now gone. He's gone! I cared so much for him Clem." <strong>She says while crying uncontrollably </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron and Clementine both hug Violet in sympathy.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I'm so sorry Violet. I really am. We have to focus though. We need to keep moving. Before those walkers find out we're here."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "You're right. Yeah. I'm with you. Let's just get home."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet's tears dry up and everyone moves on forward. They come across the bridge.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>At the bridge...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Let's cross this thing quickly. I don't like being on this bridge at all. Doesn't look very stable."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Agreed. Let's move on. Quickly."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They walk to the end of the bridge and come across a dead end where there's a gap that they will need to jump across.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Woah! That's far."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Very far."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "We can just jump across right?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Yeah we could. So uh...who's going first?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Hm. I don't like this. What if there's something waiting on the other side?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "She does make a point. Whoever takes that first jump is gonna be the first to deal with whatever's on the other side. We ain't got much on us to defend ourselves if something happens."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Well it's always you who makes the hard calls Aaron. So you get to decide who jumps over first."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron has to decide who he think should jump across the bridge first. Who should jump across the bridge first?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pick a choice (MAJOR CHOICE!)</strong>
</p><p>A: Send Clementine over first</p><p>B: Send Aaron over first</p><p>C: Send AJ over first</p><p>D: Send Violet over first</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will decide the outcome on my own terms.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaron relationship update (1 lowest. 10 Highest)</p><p>Clementine: 10 (Clementine is shocked about Tenn's death. She feels powerless right now)</p><p>Violet: 9 <strong>(+2)</strong> (Violet has forgiven Aaron and Clementine for the affair they had on the boat. She is completely grief stricken about Tenn's death)</p><p>AJ: 9 (AJ felt guilty for shooting Tenn but he knows it had to be done)</p><p> </p><p>Results of the previous choice (Chosen choice marked in bold)</p><p> </p><p>A: Clementine took the gun. She hesitated to shoot Tenn and Violet threw Tenn away from the walkers. Violet got killed.</p><p>B: Aaron took the gun. Aaron was given the choice on whether to shoot Tenn or to not shoot him. The choice was decidable by you.</p><p>
  <strong>C: AJ took the gun. AJ didn't hesitate and he shot Tenn to save Violet. Tenn died to the walkers and Violet was devastated.</strong>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The End of....Aaron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The majority picked option B from last chapter's choice. Aaron will be the one to jump across the bridge first.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this story, you as the reader will be allowed to pick the outcomes by being the decider on some of the big main choices. In a sense, the story is driven by your choices. Your choices will have significant consequences so choose wisely! This season takes place during the events of the original season 4 of the telltale series. Keep in mind that your choices from Season 3 will affect some of the outcomes in this Season.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter 13:</strong> The End of...Aaron</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron has decided that he should jump across the bridge first. Clementine doesn't like this.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I'm going first. Fuck it. I have the 1 arm here. It's best to get me to safety first."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Are you sure? What if you fall?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I promise you I got this. Don't panic. I'll be okay Clem."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Alright. You'll need a running start. Just...don't look down."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I got it Clem."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron takes a running start and he leaps across the bridge gap and makes it to the other side. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Nice jump! Now it's my turn and--OH SHIT! AARON! BEHIND YOU!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "HOLY FUCK! NO!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron gets ambushed from behind by a bunch of walkers. He tries to fight them off but has nothing to defend himself with! He is unable to fight them off and he gets grabbed and bitten in the neck!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "NO!!! GET OFF OF ME! NO!!!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "AARON!!!!!!! FUCKKKKK!!!!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "I GOT YOU!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AJ fires his gun and saves Aaron from his attackers. Aaron drops down to his knees in pain afterwards.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron</strong>: "Fuck. That was close...I...uh...don't feel good. Fuck!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "No. This can't be. No. No no no NO! I'M COMING AARON! HOLD ON!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine leaps across the bridge gap to join Aaron on the other side.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Violet! Help AJ across!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "On it!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet throws AJ across the bridge gap before jumping across herself. Clementine helps Aaron stand up. He's in deep pain and is seen with his hand on his neck which is bitten and swollen to hell. Clementine notices this and panics!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Aaron...your neck..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I'm okay. I'm...okay."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "No! You're not! I thought you said you could handle this! Fuck!! We should of sent AJ over first or gave you the gun. Maybe you'd actually be able to fight them off."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Got bit once. Bitten...again."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I know but this time...you're not gonna make it!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Yeah...I know. Right in the neck. No way to cut that out. It's over for me, I---FUCK!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron falls down and Clementine helps him keep his balance.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I got you buddy. I got you. We're gonna get you back home. You can't die on us like this!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I'm so sorry Clem but you know I'm not gonna make it!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I'm not leaving you! You mean way too much to me! I...shit. Fuck..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "We gotta move guys. More walkers coming soon. This way. Try and help him move."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Just grab onto me Aaron. I'll help you move."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Thank you. Just...just be careful. In case I turn while you're carrying me."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "Don't worry, I will. I'm so sorry Aaron. I should of died for you. Goddammit!! All the times you saved my ungrateful ass. I should of been the one to die for you. Fuck..." <strong>She says while sobbing</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>All 4 of them move out into the forest again. Clementine is helping Aaron stay on his feet the whole way. They come across James' Barn and they decide to try and take shelter from the walkers there since Aaron is very quickly succumbing to his bite.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Outside the Barn by the forest...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Over there! Looks like the barn James told us about before. Looks empty. We could make a beeline for it and set Aaron down in there!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Better hurry! Here they come! RUNNNN!!!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The walkers all begin approaching them! AJ beelines it to the Barn. Violet helps Clementine drag Aaron over there whilst the walkers are chasing them down. They quickly rush inside the barn and they barricade the door. Aaron crawls over to a set of hay bales and sits down. The walkers begin breaching through the walls!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "FUCKKK! DOES THIS SHIT EVER END?! They're getting in through the stalls!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet</strong>: "CLEM! HELP ME CLOSE THEM! QUICKLY!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Alright!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "I'll cover you guys!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Thanks kiddo!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine and Violet both work on closing all the stalls to prevent the walkers from getting inside. AJ covers them with the gun. After some tense encounters and close calls, they successfully close all stalls! The walkers can no longer get inside! Violet stands by the door and keeps watch while Clementine returns to Aaron and she sits down with him while he's dying.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Aaron..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "My brother. He used to always hate the guts out of you Clem. Always told me how much he wanted to kill you. I said to him how much I wanted to kill you back before we...changed. Now look where I am. Missing an arm and dying from a neck bite. I never wanted my days to end like this. I never did. It was my biggest fear you know. Dying from a bite. Now here I am..." <strong>He says while frantically coughing out blood</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron's face is pale white and he's still holding his hand on his own neck. Clementine is kneeling is front of him crying and unsure as to what to do.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Out of all these years, I never got to show you how much I really cared. For you that is. All these years we stayed in the friend zone when I should of opened up to you...I feel stupid. You where the one Clem. The one who changed my life. The one who kept me human. I want to thank you...for everything. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. Thank you..." <strong>He says while still coughing out blood frantically </strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "This wasn't meant to happen to you!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "I know. There's not much that can be done though. Come here Clem. At least I can have a proper send off before I...you know..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine goes up to Aaron and hugs him while crying uncontrollably. She gives him one last kiss before standing up and looking at him as he slowly dies. Aaron passes out.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "He's out. What do we do now?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "It's up to you Clem. He was your closest friend. I won't shoot him if you don't want me to. This is your decision. He did mean a lot to you after all. It only seems right that you make this call."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Thanks buddy. He was one of the best too. I can't believe we lost him. Just like that."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet shows sympathy. She hugs Clementine.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet</strong>: "Just us 2 then. And AJ. I'm so sorry Clem. I really am."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Seems that way yeah. We gotta live for him. Otherwise his death will have been for nothing."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Yeah. We still have each other."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine</strong>: "We do indeed. Anyway as for Aaron. Rest well my friend. We'll see you again someday."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "We'll all see you again someday."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet and Clementine both pay their respects to Aaron.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "You decided what you're gonna do with him Clem? We can't stay here much longer. Walkers will overrun the place."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aaron has passed out from the bite and is pretty much dead now. Clementine is left with the choice on what to do with him. What should she do?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pick a choice (FINAL CHOICE)</b>
</p><p>A: Shoot Aaron to stop him from turning</p><p>B: Leave him</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please put your decision in the comment section. Whatever choice has the most votes will be chosen. If the vote ties or if no one votes at all, I will decide the outcome on my own terms.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>Aaron has died. Clementine's relationship status will be shown instead.</strong>
</p><p>Clementine's relationship with everyone (1 lowest. 10 Highest)</p><p> </p><p>Aaron: ? (Her closest friend over the years has finally died for good. His death has hit Clementine very hard in the emotions and she is heartbroken)</p><p>Violet: 10 (Although Clementine was just getting into a relationship with Aaron, she has now gotten back with Violet since Aaron has died. Violet is comforting Clementine after she has been heartbroken by Aaron's death)</p><p>AJ: 9 (AJ feels guilty about Aaron's death. He blames himself for it since he didn't save him from being bit in time)</p><p> </p><p>Results of the previous choice (Chosen choice marked in bold)</p><p> </p><p>A: Clementine jumped over first, got ambushed by the walkers and got bit because she had nothing to defend herself with. Clementine eventually died from the bite.</p><p>
  <strong>B: Aaron jumped over first, got ambushed by the walkers and got bit because he had nothing to defend himself with. Aaron eventually died from the bite.</strong>
</p><p>C: AJ jumped over first. got ambushed by the walkers and survived the ambush since he had the gun to defend himself with. Everyone made it out alive and unharmed.</p><p>D: Violet jumped over first, got ambushed by the walkers and got killed because she had nothing to defend herself with.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The majority picked option A from last chapter's choice. Clementine will put Aaron down to stop him from turning into a walker.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check the notes at the end to see the final status of everyone and how you left everyone feeling.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Note before the epilogue starts:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Once the story ends, it will be retold again but from 1 of the other starting points mentioned in chapter 1. That starting point will be decided by me. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter and tell me what you thought about this story!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Chapter 14:</strong> Epilogue</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine has decided that it's best to put Aaron down and out of his misery so that he doesn't have to turn into a walker.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "I'm gonna put him out of his misery. I can't...I can't let him become one of them! It's so...cruel if I allowed that to happen to him. He was always so sweet to me and he doesn't deserve that."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "You're right. No one deserves that. Except maybe Minnie or Lilly. Fucking animals they were."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "AJ, can you please...you know."</p><p> </p><p><strong>AJ:</strong> "Oh...yeah. Sorry. Here you go."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AJ gives Clementine the gun. She holds it and points it at Aaron while crying. Aaron has a short hallucination before Clementine pulls the trigger.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The hallucination...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>James (Doc):</strong> "I'm so proud of you son! You protected your friends. You protected as much as you could. You died for them. You...you're a hero. A natural. We both know you can't save everyone but you done your best and you went out fighting, like a real man!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "You really think so?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>James (Doc):</strong> "Of course son. Of course. Your brother and myself are so proud of you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bryan:</strong> "Well I suppose this is it for this family. You where the last one Aaron. Once your friend Clementine pulls the trigger, all that will be left of us is our bones. Our legacy will be buried forever. No one to continue it."</p><p> </p><p><strong>James (Doc):</strong> "Don't ever think you could of changed what happened son. We where destined to all die eventually. It's how you die that differentiates you from the good or the bad. You went out fighting for your loved ones and that's more than a great way to end this legacy. Once your friend stops you from turning, we will all cease to exist. Could I have 1 last hug from both of you so we can at least go out smiling?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aaron:</strong> "Of course."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bryan:</strong> "Why wouldn't we? We had our moments but in the end, we end as a family. I love you brother and you too Doc. I love both of you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>James (Doc):</strong> "I love you both back. To infinity and beyond and back."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They all hug and cry as they all know this is the end of their legacy. Aaron stops hallucinating and we now return back to Clementine holding the gun at Aaron's head. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In the barn...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Good...goodbye Aaron. I'm gonna miss you!" <strong>She says while sobbing in tears</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine's hand shakes on the gun and after nearly a minute of crying and hesitating, she pulls the trigger, ending Aaron's life forever. She kneels down to the now dead Aaron and holds his hand 1 last time. Violet and AJ just stand there and watch Clementine as she's heartbroken. When Clementine is done mourning Aaron, she stands up and Violet puts her hand on Clementine's shoulder and turns her around and hugs her. Clementine sobs all over Violet's jacket while hugging her.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Come on. Let's get out of here. Let's get home. Aaron would fucking kill me if he knew I was just crying over him instead of being safe. Come on both of you. It's time to go. We can climb out up there. That will get us away from the walkers unseen."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine, Violet and AJ all escape the barn and they make their way back to the school safely, leaving Aaron behind.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>At the fishing shack next morning...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine walks around at the fishing shack alone and catches some fish with Rosie. When she's done, she heads inside the fishing shack and puts the spear away. She notices a carved sign on the wall that has Violet and Minerva's initials. It has a heart carved around it too.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "V + M? Violet and Minerva. This fucking sickens me even looking at this. I can't believe she used to be in love with a fucking psychopath traitor. I'm gonna fix that right up." <strong>She says to herself</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Clementine carves a cross in the middle of Minerva's initial. She then adds a C next to it which is Clementine's initial. Violet walks in and notices this. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Hehe. Much better." <strong>She says to herself</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet walks up behind Clementine and she sees the changes Clementine made to the initials. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet</strong>: "V + C huh? Those look like a promising set of letters right there." <strong>She says while giggling</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Jesus Violet! You scared the shit out of me! Try not to walk up on me like that."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. So I'm guessing you've changed your mind already? Since you know..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "You can say that. I just don't want to be alone again...you know?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "I won't say I'm not mad at you for going with Aaron but I at least I've grown to understand why you picked him. As I said yesterday, you're forgiven and I still love you Clem."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "You really forgive me?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Of course I do. You're still in my eyes, the best girl I've ever met. If it wasn't for you and Aaron, we wouldn't be alive so yeah. There's that."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Well...that's awesome! Thanks...I guess. That's kind of you to say that."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet kisses Clementine on the cheek. Clementine smiles. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Thanks. Let's get home. I got us some good fish for dinner later."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Let's go home."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They both leave the shack holding hands. On their way back to the school, they find Tenn in the woods. He's walking around as a walker.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Oh shit...Tenn..."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Poor little guy. Fuck...I don't know if I can Clem. Couldn't do it before, can't do it now."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "He's your little friend. You should do it."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Alright. Shit. Okay. I can do this..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet takes Clementine's gun and shoots Tenn dead. Clementine puts her hand on Violet's shoulder.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "I'm fine. Just a bit sad. Let's go home."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They return home and after eating dinner with the rest, they both talk in private.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>In the school yard...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "So I wanted to talk to you about this since you where asleep earlier"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Okay, what's up?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "A few of us spotted a big group of survivors outside the old safe zone. Around 15 of them. It's some kind of caravan. I wanted to see what you think."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Are they bad?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Doesn't seem like it. That's why I'm asking you."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Hm. We should approach them carefully. Maybe see if they're willing to trade. We can keep our distance until we can make a call. How does that sound?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet:</strong> "Yeah. That's not bad actually. I can get by that. We just gotta be careful though."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Of course. We wouldn't do this any other way. I'll do what I can to protect you. I'm not bringing AJ with us just in case."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Violet</strong>: "Yeah. It's for the best. Can't risk it. So anyway, you ready then?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clementine:</strong> "Let's do it. Together."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Violet and Clementine both head out to approach the caravan group. The rest of the school cheers them on as they leave. They wave to their friends before leaving.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final Status Update:</p><p>You left <strong>Clementine</strong> feeling <strong>Heartbroken</strong></p><p>You left <strong>AJ</strong> feeling <strong>Powerful</strong></p><p>You left <strong>Violet</strong> feeling <strong>Loved</strong></p><p>You left <strong>James</strong> feeling <strong>Appreciated</strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Sophie Died</strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Aaron Died</strong></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>